I Can Do This
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily finds out some news and she realizes she's going to have to handle it on her own. But there's a certain man who doesn't let her. Stupid summary but story is better...I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I've been working on this story for a while now! And I mean a while! I have a lot of it written out already, just need to get that ending in motion. I hope you guys like it because I know I personally do! I never wanted to write a story about this, but my mind wouldn't shut up about it! I would also like to give a HUGE thanks so my bestest buddy Celia who helped me through out this story! It rocks partially because of you! I honestly don't know what I'd do without you! You mean more to me than you'll ever know :D Now onto the story!_

There were two things running through Emily Prentiss's mind as she stared down at the stick in her shaking hand. Why the hell did she let this happen? How could she get out of it? Emily sighed as she threw the stick away then looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tears immediately pooled in her eyes. This was what she always wanted, but it wasn't with who she wanted to do this with. She didn't know what to do, should she tell Nick right away? Should she keep it a secret? So many things were running through her mind, and she didn't know what to do with those thoughts. She wiped her hands over her cheeks to get rid of the tears that had spilled over then took a shaky breath. Emily decided right then and there that she would keep it a secret, to everyone, until she had to tell. Until she couldn't keep it in any longer.

The next morning Emily woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She groaned and reached over to shut it up. Lying on her back looking up at her ceiling she took a few deep calming breaths. She could do this. All she had to do was shove all of her thoughts into the many tiny boxes in her head and everything would be okay.

She didn't want to think about all that was going to come with the news she just found out. Emily just wanted to act perfectly normal while at work and deal with her problems when she got home and was alone. After throwing the covers off of her body, Emily rolled out of bed to find an outfit to wear. She finally decided on a black business suit…black, she thought to herself, its slimming. Let's keep it that way.

After getting ready for work she returned to the mirror she looked into the night before. Her hands had stopped shaking and there were no tears in her eyes. She could do this. She _had _to do this. Emily nodded to herself then headed for her car.

Standing in the elevator waiting for her floor she shoved the last drop of doubt into a box and closed it quickly just as the doors opened. She walked to her desk quickly.

"Hey princess," Morgan greeted her.

"Morning," Emily responded with a smile.

"How was your night?" Morgan asked her as she took a seat at her neat desk.

Shrugging, "Pretty boring. Nothing too exciting."

"You and Nick didn't do anything kinky?" Morgan wondered with a smile.

Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man before her. "I didn't see Nick last night for your information."

"Well princess, you know that you could have called me up if you were lonely," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emily chuckled as she threw a wad of paper at his head. "Garcia might kick my ass."

Throwing his hand over his heart he told her, "You know you're the apple of my eye."

Just as she was about to respond to the man who was like her brother JJ walked by her with a bagel breakfast sandwich and hash browns, and Emily immediately felt her stomach churn. Oh no, she thought, food cannot be affecting me this early. Standing up, she made her way up the few stairs towards Hotch's and Rossi's office to just get away from the smell. She took a few deep breaths, and she noticed Reid staring at her from his seat with a questioning look on his face. After giving a half smile she jumped when Hotch's door swung open behind her.

"Prentiss? Are you alright?"

Emily twirled around to face her boss, "Geez Hotch, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he replied in a serious tone. "Is everything okay? Usually you don't stand up here for no reason."

Fishing quickly for a reason for her to be standing in front of his office without being related to the food, she put on a fake smile and told him that the view was better from up here. Her smile became real when he chuckled.

"Are you serious?" he asked her in disbelief.

"I am," she laughed lightly.

Hotch tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay Prentiss?" he asked her again.

"I'm fine," she lied, and let out a sigh of relief when he nodded and gave her a small grin before going back into his office and closing the door.

Getting ready for bed that night Emily couldn't keep her walls up any longer. The day was filled with lies and she hated every second of it. She was lying to her family and that didn't sit well with her at all. Snuggling under the covers Emily let her mind wander. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was everyday going to be a struggle to keep it together? Were her lies going to make an appearance everyday? As her eyelids finally became to much for her to keep open Emily relaxed against her pillow, she knew that she would do whatever she had to do to keep it all a secret. To make sure that she was putting her child's needs ahead of all others. For what felt like the first real smile she's had since she found out the news, she went to bed content, and happy to know that she was finally going to be a mother even if she had to do it alone.

_So what did you think? Let me know…hit that little button! _


	2. Chapter 2

Two months into her pregnancy Morgan decided that it was time for the team to go out and enjoy a night out on the town. No matter how much Emily refused everyone badgered her to go. Even Hotch convinced her. She debated calling Nick but decided against it. It was better with just the team.

They got to the bar and the team found a booth in the back. Morgan took everyone's order and almost fell over when Emily informed him that she'd have water. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, sweet pea, I don't think you've ever ordered water on a night out," Garcia said in disbelief.

"First time for everything I guess," she smiled. Morgan left to get the drinks and Emily tensed a bit when Reid slid next to her.

"It is weird that you're ordering water Emily," he told her with a shy smile.

This comment brought the attention back on her and Emily had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Guys, it's water, not the end of the world. I have a busy day tomorrow, I just don't want to be hung-over while doing everything," she lied with ease. Having five pairs of eyes on her was making Emily very uncomfortable. "Guys stop staring at me."

When no one diverted their eyes and Morgan returned Emily snapped. "Am I judging any of you by your choice of poison tonight? NO! So who are you to judge mine?" She yelled then pushed against Hotch's arm so he would move out of her way so she could exit the booth. She grabbed her water off the tray and took a few sips then slammed it down on the table and said goodnight before walking out leaving her team to stare after her in disbelief.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Morgan wondered out loud but no one answered. They were more concerned about the brunette that just left the bar.

Emily got to her condo and slammed the door shut. She hated profilers sometimes. Why did they have to pry? Why were they always looking for reasons to dig into someone else's life? It accomplished nothing!

Emily ripped off her work jacket, threw it on the floor then flopped down on the couch. She was sweating. "Damn hot flashes," she mumbled to herself. She turned on the TV and relaxed as laughter filled the room. A small knock on her door caught her attention. She bit her lip; she really didn't want to deal with anyone tonight. She had enough for one night, but her lights were on and she knew whoever was on the other side of the door wasn't going to leave without talking to her.

"Here we go," she whispered as she pulled the door open.

JJ stood on the other side looking fearful. Of what, Emily wasn't sure. "Hey Em," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

"I was just going to go to bed Jay. Can we talk in the morning?"

"That's fine. I just wanted to see if there was anything going on that you wanted to talk about."

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you positive because I've never seen you act like that before?" JJ told her.

Emily threw her hands up in frustration. "I wanted water JJ. I didn't think it was that big of a deal but _everyone_ made it one. Sorry I didn't feel like drinking! Is that such a crime?" she screamed.

JJ shook her head quickly back and forth. "No, Emily not at all. We didn't want you to feel that way and I'm sorry that we did. I can guarantee to you that it was not our intention. Next time if you want water you can have water and no one will say anything. I promise. I just don't want you to be mad at us. At me."

Emily's head dropped down to her chest. "I'm not mad at you guys. I just don't like being questioned about everything I do. I don't do it to you guys and I don't appreciate when you all do it to me."

JJ nodded. "I understand and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thanks," Emily said. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," the brunette tried to shut the door but JJ stopped it with her foot.

"Wait," she pleaded.

Emily halted her actions. "You know you can talk to me about anything right? That no matter what's going on I got your back."

Emily felt her bottom lip quiver slightly. She was not going to cry in front of JJ, she refused. "I know and I appreciate it but nothings going on. I promise."

JJ smiled at her words. "Good! I love you Em," she told her as she stepped over the threshold and hugged her tightly.

Emily felt her defenses drop and she knew she had to get the blonde out of her place. "I love you too JJ, but I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," JJ said with another smile as Emily closed the door. The blonde put her hand against Emily's door and wondered if her friend was actually telling her the truth. But then again she's never lied to her before and she doubted she had a reason to now. With that thought she walked away to go home to Will and Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted, and all that jazz to this story. And HPforever…don't worry because once Hotch makes an appearance in the next chapter, he's in it until the end! There is a lot of H/P coming up! I promise! _

Rossi's birthday rolled around and Garcia and JJ planned him an elaborate party at one of the clubs they've been to often. One by one the team arrived. Since she was starting to show Emily picked a red shirt that hugged her chest but flowed around her stomach. She knew sooner or later she'd need to get maternity clothes but she wasn't ready for that. Everyone complimented her with how beautiful she looked. She seemed to have a glow about her. Emily said it was sweat and everyone laughed.

"Where's Nick?" Garcia asked.

"He had to work tonight," Emily said even thought she knew it was a lie. In all honesty she didn't invite him. She knew that he'd want to dance and Emily had been very good at keeping his hands off of her so he won't be able to tell she was getting bigger. Emily knew Nick was becoming frustrated with her. She stopped sleeping with him after the first two months. Staying away from him seemed to be the only option she could think of until she could find a way to tell him.

Emily gave Dave a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "There isn't going to be a cake right?"

"Why wouldn't there be a cake?" Dave wondered.

"Well if they put candles on it we might burn the whole club down. I mean hello that's a pretty big fire!" she said with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha," Rossi responded."I'll remember this when you are my age!"

"I hope so," Emily smiled at the older man.

Everyone ordered drinks and again Emily chose water. She still received the looks from her teammates but no one said anything. She breathed a sigh of relief. Although no one said anything Reid looked at her strangely. Giving him a small smile then turning her attention to JJ, she wondered if he was catching on.

The drinks arrived and Rossi was the brave one in the bunch. "So what are you in AA all of a sudden Emily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Water? Two times since we've gone out. That's out of character for you. Has Nick sent you to AA to better yourself?" Rossi asked with a smile.

"No I'm not in AA Dave. I just don't feel like drinking, but I do," she placed her cup on the table, "feel like dancing." With that she stood up and headed to the dance floor by herself.

"Well we can't just let our little gumdrop dance by herself now can we?" Garcia asked JJ.

"No we can not," JJ replied as she stood up as the two ladies joined Emily on the dance floor.

The men at the table watched as the girls let loose to the music. All four men were watching Emily closely. They all saw her acting differently but no one mentioned it to each other. They just made a promise to themselves that they'd look after her whether she liked it or not.

"That's the fifth guy Emily's danced with," Reid informed the other men from his seat.

"She looks gorgeous kid; of course she's getting hit on."

"I know but Emily isn't usually the type to let guys touch her that much. Especially when she has a boyfriend."

Rossi's head tilted to the side. "Touch her? Their hands are on her back. No one is touching her inappropriately. And no one is going to or else they're going to deal with me," Rossi said. Sometimes he worried about the boy genius.

Hotch yawned. "Well do you want to do your cake now so I can get some sleep? I'm getting old," he smiled.

"You're getting old? Aaron, I_ AM_ OLD!"

This caused the men to laugh out loud. "I'll grab the ladies," Morgan said as he got up and walked over to his dancing queens. The four returned to the table and Garcia ran to get the cake. The team sang happy birthday and cake was passed around to everyone. The team saw but didn't comment when Emily didn't touch hers. Emily jumped up quickly.

"I'm going to get going guys. Been a long day."

There was a chorus of no's from the table.

Emily smiled slightly then hugged Rossi again. "Happy birthday grandpa."

"Thanks Emily."

She grabbed her purse and everyone watched her leave.

Six pairs of eyes fell to her untouched cake and frowned. Something was going on with Emily and it concerned all of them that they didn't know what it was.

But if there was anyone that was near impossible to break it was Emily Prentiss. They knew when she was ready she'd come to them…they all just hoped it would be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wasn't going to put these two chapters together, but I figured it would be a little mean to leave you guys hanging without any Hotch so I had a nice moment…don't get used to it haha! :D Enjoy! And make sure you tell me what you thought!_

"What happened to the woman I first met six months ago?" Nick asked his girlfriend.

Emily tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You know the Emily that wore sexy clothes and who used to do little sexy dances for me as she stripped out of her clothes? Now it seems all you wear is baggy clothes that don't seem to show off how beautiful you are."

Emily flamed red at his words. "Sorry," she told him. "I guess I just don't feel sexy all the time. I have to be in the mood."

"Well you haven't been in the mood for about three months. A guy has needs you know!" Nick said in a frustrated tone. "And you're never in the mood when I am."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "Are you ready to go?" Emily asked quickly changing the subject.

"No offense Emily but I think I'm going to go by myself. I need to get drunk to release some of my anger and you've been such a drag lately that you'll probably just bring me down. Shame you didn't wear that red dress I bought you a while ago because then you'd definitely be coming," he said in a cranky tone then headed for the door leaving the brunette staring at him in shock.

That jackass just left because she wasn't wearing what he wanted her to? Because she wasn't the same 'sexy' person she was before? Sorry that I don't feel sexy asshole, she thought to herself. I'm just carrying another human being inside of me! Emily decided then and there that she had to tell Nick when he got back. He needed to know and she needed to get the secret off her chest. She was just worried how he'd take the news, so as she waited Emily ran through all the things she was going to say and the best way to say it. Then she sat back and waited patiently.

"I need to tell you something." Emily said softly from the couch as Nick walked in drunk and upset at her actions earlier that night.

"Oh, are you going to tell me why you haven't let me touch you for about two months? Are you going to tell me why you haven't slept with me in what feels like forever?" Nick asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yes."

Nick plopped down in the chair across from her. "Great, I can't wait to hear it," he mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant," Emily blurted out.

"Come again?"

"I'm four months pregnant."

"Wait…four months? You're four months pregnant and you're telling me _now_?" Nick yelled at the brunette who was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He grabbed a cup off the coffee table and threw the glass against the wall. Emily jumped as it shattered. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?" Nick got up from his seat and headed for the door before Emily could even respond.

"Where are you going?" Emily cried out.

"Away from you!" He huffed angrily. "You kept a huge secret from me for four months Em. What else are you hiding? Is the kid even mine? If he wasn't I'm sure you'd lie about it. I never want to see you again," he yelled. "And that bastard that you're carrying that may or may not be mine isn't my responsibility. I didn't tell you to get knocked up," he said harshly. "Screw this and screw you!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Once the door clicked closed Emily let her tears fall. How could he say those things? Why would he think she was cheating on him? She had loved him. And how could he just walk away from his child? Running her hand over her stomach Emily cried harder. She had to calm down; it wasn't good for the baby. She had to get out of her condo. She had to go tell someone else she was pregnant. Emily had to know that not everyone was going to hate her for not sharing her news right away. She had to know everyone wasn't as big of an asshole as Nick was. And she knew just where to go to find her answers. Still crying heavily, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

There was a knock at Hotch's apartment door and he quickly got up to answer it. He wasn't expecting anyone to stop by this late, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting a distraught looking Emily on the other side of the door. Tears and running mascara coated her cheeks and Hotch felt his heart drop at the sight before him.

"Prentiss," he exclaimed, "what happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked quickly in a worried tone. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his apartment, shutting the door and locking it before dragging her to his couch. "Sit down," he instructed her then went to grab the box of tissues on his desk then made his way back over to his crying agent.

Once he sat down, he was surprised when Emily's hand darted out and grasped tightly onto his. She scooted closer to him and looked him in the eyes. She was so afraid of what to say to him. Of what his reaction was going to be. Would he react the same way Nick did, or would he realize that she didn't know what else to do?

Growing scared of the silence between them, Hotch brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand before swiping some of her tears away with his thumb. "Talk to me Emily," he said to her. When silence enveloped them even more and he realized she wasn't going to open up he pushed her. "Please tell me what happened."

Emily took a few deep breaths to try to control her emotions. "I fucked up Hotch," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

"I need to tell you something, and I don't know how to start."

Hotch started to run through different scenarios in his head about what could have brought her to his apartment so late at night and looking the way she did. Suddenly his face turned hard and he met her gaze. "Did Nick hurt you? Did he touch you?" he asked with venom in his voice.

This caused Emily's eyes to widen, and she shook her head quickly. "No, nothing like that."

He let out a sigh of relief at her words. "Okay, then what is it?" he asked her again.

"Nick broke up with me," she said slowly.

Hotch's mouth dropped open. He thought that Emily and Nick were happy together. They'd been together for about six months, and Emily never let on that something was wrong with their relationship. "What happened?"

Emily took a deep breath then looked down at her lap. "I told him I was pregnant," she whispered.

"Wh…you're what?" Hotch asked her in shock.

Emily looked up at him. "I'm pregnant," she said with more force.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

Hotch nodded slowly. "You've kept this from the team for four months? I knew something was off with you. You started wearing baggier clothes and your face is glowing. You started ordering water instead of alcohol, and you've been acting distant. I can't believe I didn't see it." He stated when all the pieces were finally starting to fall into place. Then his face turned to anger again when he realized why she was here. "So let me see if I got this straight, you told Nick you were pregnant and he broke up with you?"

Emily nodded slowly and watched as Hotch clenched his fists. She should have known that telling him all of this would get him started. Hotch wasn't a bang them and leave them type of guy. If he had responsibilities, he dealt with them, and he didn't like when other people didn't do the same. She watched as anger flashed through his eyes. Her brain raced with things that she could say to calm him down.

Hotch stood up quickly and started to pace around the room. How could someone walk away from their child? How could someone walk away from someone they supposedly loved? How could someone be that big of an asshole to leave a woman who was four months pregnant with their own flesh and blood? All Hotch wanted to do was find Nick and kick his ass.

"How could he do that to you Emily?" Hotch yelled in frustration.

New tears started to make trails down her cheeks as she mumbled, "He told me he couldn't trust me. If I kept being pregnant a secret for four months what else was I keeping a secret?" She then let out a loud sob. "He also told me that he didn't know if it was even his baby, and he wasn't going to take responsibility for a bastard." She knew she had to get her emotions under control, especially as she watched Hotch become more pissed off as each word left her mouth. He was her friend, and she should have known he would react like this.

Hotch continued to pace around then stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "Why _did_ you wait so long to tell him you were pregnant?"

Emily dropped her eyes and started to pick at the invisible lint on her pants. "I don't know. I was scared I guess. I didn't know what he would say, and I guess I just didn't want him to be the father. I knew it was a mistake when it happened, but I couldn't get rid of my baby." She placed her hand over her slight baby bump and sighed, "I've wanted this for so long Hotch, and even though it hurts that Nick just gave up and said all of those things, I know I can do this on my own. I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in my way."

"You shouldn't have to do this by yourself Emily. It's a hard job."

"Before I even told Nick, I knew that he would leave. And when I think about the way my family was and how much my parents couldn't stand each other, and how much they fought, I think that it would be better for my baby if I did it alone. He or she would have me and I'd have them…we wouldn't need anyone else."

Hotch went back to sit next to Emily on the couch. "Look at me," he ordered lightly. "You won't be alone. Once you tell everyone on the team we're all going to be here for you. I'll be here for you." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. What was he exactly trying to say to her? "I know what it's like to raise a child by yourself, it's hard. And I didn't even have to do it from birth. You don't have to do this by yourself. Even if you want to, none of us are going to let you. I hope you know that."

Emily nodded her head as she took in his words. "I just don't want to be a bother to anyone."

Hotch chuckled softly. "Do you really think you'd be a bother? JJ and Garcia are going to be so excited, and no one else is going to let you go through this alone. I need you to realize that."

Emily bit her lip to hold in more tears. Why couldn't Nick have responded the same way Hotch did? Why couldn't he have made this easier for her? Why did she date such an asshole? "I'm so sorry for coming here so late, I just had to tell someone and you were the first person that came to my mind."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm glad you told me, I wish you would have told me sooner, but I understand why you didn't."

Silence passed between the two before Emily cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, I'm going to get going." She headed for the door with Hotch following closely behind her. She opened the door then turned back to face him. "Thank you Hotch. I really do appreciate it."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. You would do the same for me." Hotch was surprised when Emily stepped closer to him and wrapped her small arms around his waist in a tight hug. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Thank you," she repeated again then let go and headed out the door. "Good night Hotch. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Emily. Be careful," he said quietly as he watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed by and Emily couldn't help but notice the way that Hotch was always studying her now. The way that he always seemed to keep an eye on her regardless of what they were doing. This was part of the reason she didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want anyone to feel the need to look after her. Emily was a big girl, and she most definitely could take care of herself.

Lunch time rolled around and the team all got delivery. Food never looked so good to Emily in her life. She had been craving a chicken buffalo steak sandwich for what felt like forever, and now it was sitting in front of her and was ready to be devoured. Reid was running off some facts to her when she took her first bite. She moaned at the delicious taste invading her taste buds. After taking a few more bites, Emily felt her insides start to go crazy. Her mouth started watering and she knew she had to get to the bathroom.

Emily quickly shot up from her seat and half walked half ran to the ladies room. Making it to the toilet just in time, she lost her lunch in the bowl in front of her. She leaned against the stall for support as she tried to settle her stomach. Tears started to pool in her eyes. She was famished, all she wanted was a freaking sandwich and she couldn't have it! Placing her hand on her bump she let a few tears leave her eyes as the thought of losing everything, not just her lunch, ran through her mind. Those thoughts quickly disappeared when soft footsteps ran up behind her.

"Emily!" Reid yelled when he saw her crouching down in front of the toilet. He squatted behind her and Emily turned to face him. He gasped as he saw the tears coating her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Emily tried to put a smile on her face to ease his worries, but she knew she fell short. "I'm fine Reid, my sandwich just didn't lay on my stomach right, that's all."

Reid got up and pulled off a few sheets of toilet paper and handed it to the crying brunette. "Here," he encouraged her.

After cleaning off her tear stained cheeks, she chanced another look at him. "Reid, I'm fine, really. Please stop looking at me like that."

"I know what's going on Emily," he told her softly.

Immediately her eyes snapped up and focused on the younger man before her. She should have known that he'd figure it out; after all he was a genius. "I…um…you…"she stuttered than trailed off into silence. She didn't want Reid to find out this way.

"I've been there," the boy genius started, "it's not the same as what you're going through, but I know about addiction. I'm here for you," he grabbed her hand awkwardly and squeezed lightly. "I know of—"

Reid was cut off when Hotch ran into the bathroom and saw Emily steadying herself against the stall with bloodshot eyes and Reid half in the stall with her.

"Get out," he told Reid quickly as he stepped towards the pair. His eyes locked with Emily's and he watched as they filled with tears again. This was the second time in less than a week that he watched Emily cry and it wasn't something he was fond of.

Reid looked up at his boss with shock on his face. He didn't understand why he was trying to send him away when he was clearly the only one who could help her through her issues.

When he realized that Reid wasn't going to move he growled, "Get. Out. NOW REID!"

His eyes flashed with anger in them. Reid stood up and stepped right in front of Hotch. "She needs help Hotch, and I can help her," he snarled.

"This isn't your problem Reid."

"And it's yours?" he snapped back.

Hotch opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Emily spoke up. "Guys," she said weakly, "knock it off." Both men turned to face her. "Reid, it's fine, I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned, but it's alright. Go finish your lunch."

The younger agent stared at her in disbelief. She was sending him away. He nodded his head then turned back to face Hotch and shot him a dirty look, before shoving past him to exit the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Hotch rushed over towards Emily and squatted down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed her back lightly.

Emily chuckled softly. "No…Reid thinks I have an addiction. He didn't say to what, but that's what he thinks."

"That's why he said he could help you," he realized, "he's been through it so he wants to be there for you."

Nodding quickly then realizing it was a bad idea to move that quick, Emily leaned over the toilet again and threw up what was left in her stomach from her lunch. Hotch quickly grabbed her hair and held it out of her way. When all that was left was dry heaving, she sat back.

"I can't do this anymore Hotch," she admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been four months Hotch, and I still can't keep food down. I shouldn't still be getting sick. And I'm so hungry," she whined.

"Some women throw up the entire pregnancy Emily." Hotch wished he could take back his comment when Emily's eyes grew wide in panic. "It doesn't happen often though, so don't worry, I'm sure this will pass."

"Nothing's going right. I just want it all to stop." When he didn't say anything, Emily continued. "I'm having a baby by myself. The father doesn't want anything to do with me. I can't keep any food down. And let's not forget that Reid thinks I may have a drug problem."

Hotch frowned. "You're not by yourself, stop thinking that. I told you the other night that I'm here for you, and when you decide to tell everyone else, they'll be here for you. Screw Nick, he doesn't deserve you or your baby. It's better that you find out now that he's a piece of crap then later on down the line. Hopefully your morning sickness will pass soon, and don't worry about Reid. If he comes to you about it again, come to me and I'll talk to him."

Emily nodded her head then watched as Hotch got up to wet a paper towel and returned and lightly placed it on her forehead. "Thank you," she mumbled as her fingers grazed his as she took over holding the towel in place.

"Anytime," Hotch informed her. "Are you feeling any better? Do you need to go home?"

Emily bit her lip. "No, I'll be okay. I just need to sit here a few more minutes."

Hotch nodded then sat down on the floor beside her. "Then I'll sit with you."

"Hotch, you don't have to. You have work to do, go ahead, I'll be alright."

"I'm not leaving you, so don't bother arguing with me. Just relax."

Emily let her head rest against the stall behind her as she closed her eyes. It was so strange to see Hotch so caring for another person that wasn't his son. It was definitely something she wasn't accustomed to, but she could see herself getting used to it. Just knowing that someone cared for her and her unborn child was enough to make her smile. It was enough to make her realize that she had to get up off the floor and keep on moving. Emily wasn't alone, she had Hotch, and she knew that he'd be there for her until the end, because he was a man of his word after all.

She lifted her head then turned it slightly to meet his gaze. "I'm ready if you are."

Hotch got up off the floor then held his hands out for her to grab a hold of. He pulled her up slowly then grabbed the towel from her hands and tossed it in the trash. "If you need to just get away from everyone, or when you go out there specifically Reid, feel free to come up to my office and work from there. My couch is rarely ever used and it could use a form of life," Hotch smiled as he joked to the brunette.

"Duly noted," Emily smiled. Taking one last glance at Hotch and nodding in his direction she opened the door and walked back slowly to her seat. She avoided eye contact with the man in front of her as she watched out of the corner of her eye, her boss walk up the stairs to his office and disappear inside. Sensing the way that Reid was staring at her, she envied Hotch, because in a way she felt like he just threw her to the wolves.

Emily sat at her desk the next morning filling out paper work when Hotch came in and stopped at her desk. They were making small talk about how she was feeling when Reid strolled in and bumped into Hotch roughly before making his way to his seat. Hotch stumbled slightly which caused Emily to reach her hand out to steady him. They both shared a look of concern then turned their attention towards the younger profiler who acted like it was a normal day in the office.

"Hey Reid, are you alright?" Emily asked quietly.

"I'm fine Emily. Good morning, how are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Good morning Reid," Hotch tried. When he was met with silence he glanced down at Emily who arched an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"There is a lot that I would like to say to you Hotch but I'm on the clock," he snapped. Emily's mouth dropped open in shock, Hotch sent a glare his way and Morgan chose this moment to stroll into work.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" the dark agent asked.

"Yeah Hotch, tell Morgan what's going on."

"Reid," he warned.

"What? You don't want to tell him what's going on? You don't want to tell him about—"

"Reid," Emily pleaded. His eyes latched onto hers and his death glare that he was aiming towards Hotch slowly disappeared. He didn't want to hurt Emily in all of this, so he shot one more glare at Hotch before standing up and heading towards the coffee.

"Nothing's going on Morgan," he told the man as he walked by.

Morgan glanced around at Reid then Hotch and Prentiss and gave them a look. They both shrugged nonchalantly before Hotch gripped her shoulder then made his way up to his office before anything else happened before 10 am. When Reid returned to his desk with his coffee he tried to ignore the look Emily was giving him but eventually he looked up.

"What?" he questioned.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

Emily felt the tears rush to her eyes but she blinked them back. She never wanted to hurt Reid, and she never wanted him to think she had an addiction to anything, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Okay," she nodded. Reid was already getting back to his paperwork so Emily bent her head down and followed his lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan entered the room, shut the door tightly, then reclined in one of his baby girl's chairs and sighed. "So what do you think is going on with our girl?" he asked.

Garcia shrugged, "I'm not sure, but something is definitely going on with her. She's been acting weird for a while now. She orders water and she barely eats anything."

"Do you think she's depressed?" Morgan wondered.

Garcia shook her head and the noise from her dangling earrings filled the room. "She's still her usual smiling self handsome, there's just something different about her."

"Maybe she's not over Nick."

Garcia let out a chuckle. "Oh my prince, she seems happier since they broke up. Relieved somehow, so I doubt that's the reason." The two stared at each other trying to think of a reason for Emily to be acting the way she was.

"And what is up with Reid and Hotch?" the dark agent asked.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that. It seems our fearless leader pissed off our boy genius."

"Maybe Hotch told him to shut up when he was in the middle of telling a story," Morgan pointed out.

"Nope, that can't be it," Garcia smiled, "I do that to him all the time."

Morgan leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "What should we do?"

Garcia groaned loudly. "I don't know what to do. You ask her and she blows you off. We try to talk to Reid and he stutters and tells us boring facts. It's a lose-lose situation. Maybe we have to wait for her to come to us."

Morgan's eyes lit up. "I got it," he jumped up out of his seat, "what if Hotch and Prentiss are in a secret relationship and Reid found out and he's pissed off because he wanted Emily?"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds letting his theory sink in before laughing hysterically at the theory.

"Oh my chocolate thunder that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Garcia said through her laughter.

Morgan shrugged as he sat back down. "It was worth a shot. I don't see you coming up with any ideas," he mumbled.

Garcia patted him on his bald head, "that's because I could never come up with something as awesome as what you just said!"

Morgan placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "I love ya baby girl."

"Right back at ya sexy," she grinned as they both dropped the subject of their friends considering they both hit a dead end.

"Emily?" Rossi called from his office. The brunette looked up and met his gaze. "Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Emily nodded then stood up and made her way up to Dave's office. She walked past him and took a seat as Rossi shut the door and returned to his chair. "What's going on Rossi?" Emily asked worried about what he could want.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

Rossi chuckled softly. "Man, you are really serious about no one knowing aren't you? What I want to know is why."

Emily sighed. "Know what Dave? What are you talking about?"

"Your pregnancy."

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock. How did he know? Did Hotch tell him? Would he do that to her?

"Don't act so surprised. We were going to figure it out eventually."

"Who else knows?" Emily asked quickly.

"Just me. Why didn't you tell us?" he wondered.

Emily closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I don't know I just didn't want people to worry about me."

"Emily—"

"Don't Emily me," she snapped. "I didn't tell anyone because it's no one else's business but my own. Don't you dare judge me Dave."

Dave held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, Prentiss calm down. I didn't mean to come down hard on you. I'm just worried about you." Dave stood up and walked closer to Emily then leaned against his desk. "You're having a baby Emily. You're not with Nick anymore, that's a lot of things to take in. I'm just curious as to why you would keep it a secret, from us, from your family?"

Emily stood up. "I'm sorry I snapped," she apologized softly. Dropping her head into her chest she continued, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you guys, I just felt the need to do this on my own. I need to know that I can do it on my own. Do you understand?"

Rossi nodded and grasped her hand tightly in his own. "You know you'll have to tell us soon don't you? Everyone."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm kind of scared of what everyone is going to say," she confessed.

"Everyone is going to be behind you 100 percent. I figured you would already know that."

Emily leaned forward and hugged Dave tightly. "Thanks," she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime Emily." She pulled away and headed for the door but his words stopped her. "Em?" She turned to face him. "Don't worry so much okay? It's not good for you or the baby. And if you ever need anything I'm here. Don't forget that."

Emily nodded and gave a genuine smile towards the man who was like a father before she walked out of his office.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey my fine furry friends…here is the chapter everyone seems to want to read haha! Hopefully you all like it! :D I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story! You all rock! And I need to give another shout out to Celia for helping me so much with this story! You're amazing chick! _

Emily stood before Hotch in his office, gripping her hands tightly. She wasn't sure how she should word her question. Hotch gave her a quizzical look and started to wonder what was up.

"Is something wrong Prentiss?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Well, no, I was…um…I have a doctors appointment today," she started, "and I was wondering if…" she trailed off.

Hotch tilted his head to the side. "Do you need me to go with you?" he asked firmly.

Closing her eyes, Emily bit her lip. "I don't want to go alone," she whispered.

Hotch nodded his head slightly and waited for Emily to open her eyes again. When she did he smiled up at her. "Well it's good that you don't want to go alone Emily, because you aren't going to. I'll be there. What time is your appointment?"

"4:30."

"No problem, we'll leave at 4." Emily smiled at the man then gave a quick nod and wave as she made her way out of his office to go finish some more paperwork before her appointment.

4:30 arrived before either agent had time to really think about it. Emily leaned back in the chair and waited patiently for the doctor to come in.

"Miss Prentiss, I'm Dr. Goldberg, how are you feeling?" The young doctor asked.

"I'm good. The nurse told me that I could see the baby today, is that true?"

"It sure is. I can even tell you the sex of the baby if you want to know today."

Emily looked over at Hotch with big eyes. Did she want to know what sex her baby was going to be? Was she ready for that? Staring into Hotch's eyes and seeing him nod made Emily realize that she was ready for anything that was thrown her way. "That'd be great actually," Emily told the doctor.

"Can you raise your shirt up for me please?" Emily did as she was asked so her stomach was exposed. Hotch was surprised to see how big Emily actually was, her baggier clothes hid a lot. The doctor placed the gel on her and Emily flinched at how cold it was. "Sorry, forgot to warn you," she smiled. Dr. Goldberg turned on the machine and moved the device over Emily's stomach searching for the baby.

"Are you the father?" she asked Hotch making small talk.

Hotch looked at her and shook his head. "No, I'm…no," he started, "We're friends."

The doctor nodded her head. "Gotcha." Finally she got the baby on the screen. "Well Miss Prentiss that," she pointed to the screen, "is your baby. Can you see?"

Emily looked at the screen and saw a heartbeat and a foot. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see."

"That is your baby girl," she informed Emily and Emily's hand latched onto Hotch's.

"What?" she mumbled.

"It's a girl," Dr. Goldberg laughed. "Congratulations."

Emily looked at Hotch and beamed. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm having a girl Hotch. A girl," she gushed.

"I heard," he smiled brightly as he brushed a few tears off of her cheeks. "I'm happy that the tears from today are happy ones," he said softly.

The pair looked at the screen again and Dr. Goldberg printed a picture and gave it to Emily. "Here you go. Now you can show everybody," she smiled as she cleaned off Emily's stomach and pulled her shirt down. "I'll give you two a minute," she added before walking out of the room.

Emily stared down at the picture in her hand of her little girl. Hotch saw at that moment how much Emily wanted this. He saw at that moment how much Emily was going to love that little girl, and what an amazing mother she was going to be. He ran his free hand through her hair. "How do you feel Emily?"

A sob escaped Emily's lips. "Great. Awesome. Amazing. Look at her," she told him as she turned the picture so he could see the sonogram.

"She's going to be just like you, I have no doubt about that," he laughed.

"My baby girl is going to be amazing, and she's all mine." Emily looked up at Hotch and smiled. "She's all mine," she repeated then returned her gaze to the picture. After a few more minutes of looking at her baby, Emily looked back up at Hotch. "I'm ready."

"Okay, let me grab your bag," Hotch said as he moved away from her to grab her bag.

She latched on to his hand and pulled him back towards her. "I don't mean I'm ready to go Hotch," she smiled. "I mean I'm ready to tell everyone else."

Hotch's smile grew as he looked down at Emily. "Then that's what we'll do." He didn't even notice that he said we but Emily did and she squeezed his hand and thought to herself that she had no idea what she'd do without him.

"JJ can you tell everyone to meet in the conference room in five?" Hotch asked the liaison who nodded and set out to inform everyone. Hotch looked out his window to the brunette who was staring back at him. She wanted to do this today and he was helping her do it.

Everyone gathered in the conference room looking at Hotch expectantly. What they weren't expecting was Emily to get up and stand at the head of the table. Emily cleared her throat, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I have something to tell you guys."

Rossi sat back and got ready to watch everyone's reaction, while Hotch's eyes were glued firmly to Emily. He needed her to know he was there for her if she needed him. He was there in case she needed a push.

"Please don't ask me why I didn't tell you guys sooner and please don't be mad at me. I have my reasons for doing what I did," she paused and looked at the fear on everyone's face.

"Are you sick Princess?" Morgan asked.

Emily shook her head. She watched as Reid arched an eyebrow. She tried desperately to contain the smile trying to grace her lips. He was going to be in for a surprise.

"Tell us what's going on Emily," JJ prompted.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out quickly as she gauged everyone's reaction. Reid's eyes bugged out. Morgan's mouth dropped open and Garcia and JJ smiled like the Grinch. The two women jumped up from their seats and ran towards Emily. Garcia squealed happily as she threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

"You're really pregnant?

"How far along are you?"

"What are you having?"

"That's why you haven't been drinking."

"When are you due?"

The two asked back and forth while Emily's head spun.

"Calm down," Hotch said as he stood up. "One question at a time," he encouraged.

Emily shot him a grateful look as the two ladies lead Emily to a chair so she could sit.

"I'm due in four months and I'm having a girl," Emily gushed.

"You mean to tell me another baby girl is going to be gracing us?" Morgan finally spoke up.

Emily's eyes locked on his. "Yes," she smiled.

Morgan let out a laugh as he walked over to Emily and kissed her cheek. "Congrats Princess. And that was not one of the theories that Garcia and I came up with!" he chuckled.

"Theories? What did you come up with?"

Garcia and Morgan shared a look and burst out in laughter. "Nothing to concern your pretty little head with," Garcia said as she smoothed down Emily's hair.

She stood up and walked over to Reid and sat down beside him. He sat there silently not looking at her.

"Hey," she whispered hoping no one else was listening as she tapped his arm lightly with her finger. "I'm so sorry Reid. I never wanted to keep it from you and I never wanted you to think I had an addiction. I didn't know what else to do and I'm sorry that I let you be mad at Hotch when he was just trying to protect my secret. I love you Reid, you're like a little brother I never had. I hope one day you can forgive me because I don't want to lose you."

Reid finally looked at her and saw the tears coating her eyes. He wrapped his scrawny arms around his neck and pulled her into a tight awkward hug. "How could I ever be mad at you?" he asked softly. "I just wish you would have told me. Now I have to apologize to Hotch," he said in a fearful voice.

Emily chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He's fine," she smiled against his neck.

"Wait a second," JJ chimed in.

Emily released Reid and turned to face the blonde. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't Rossi and Hotch affected by this news? Why are they acting like it's another day in the park?"

Rossi grinned, "Probably because I'm an excellent profiler and I figured it out. I don't know how you guys even got jobs as profilers if I'm being honest," he laughed.

Garcia picked up a pen and threw it at him which made him flinch back and almost fall out of his chair. "Hey Red! Watch it!"

After the laughter died down everyone's head turned towards Hotch. Before he could say anything Emily took the floor again.

"I told him," she confessed. "I needed to tell someone and I told him. And no one's allowed to be mad at him because he's helped me so much. I don't know what I'd do without him." She looked at Hotch and smiled and he felt his cheeks burning red from her words and her gaze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Morgan exclaimed taking the floor. "You're pregnant and where is Nick?"

"Not in the picture, so it's not important Morgan." Emily told him quietly.

"Not in the picture?" he repeated her words. "It's his child! How could he not be in the picture?" Without waiting for an answer he started to pace around the room. "Where does this jackass live Em because I'm going to go kill him so he has a reason _not_ to be in your baby girl's life?"

Emily's eyes bugged out and looked at Hotch. "Morgan relax. I agree with you on this subject, but Emily doesn't want to think about him and I hope you will respect her wishes." Hotch spoke with a stern tone.

Morgan unclenched his hands and cracked his neck. "Alright, so I think we need to celebrate!" he said changing the subject before he upset Emily. He would respect his girl's wishes even if all he wanted to do was kick Nick's ass. "Our Princess is going to be having a little Princess so I think that means we should go out and party."

This caused Garcia to squeal loudly again. "JJ do you know what this means?" The blonde shook her head. "BABY SHOWER!"

JJ clapped her hands then laughed as she looked around the room at all the men's faces. "I guess this means you guys won't be helping out in that department," she chuckled.

"In all honesty that wasn't the type of party I was talking about," Morgan confessed. The two females paid him no mind as they put their heads together to plan a baby shower.

Emily laughed. "Guys, you don't have to plan anything right now, I'm not due for another four months. I think it's a great idea Morgan. We all need to go out. Thank you."

Hotch stood up from his seat and moved closer to Emily. "So it's settled, everyone go grab your things, we're going out to celebrate Emily's pregnancy." Everyone nodded and headed to get their belongings. They all added another set of congratulations as they passed Emily. Reid was the last one to leave the room and Hotch smiled at Emily.

"You did it and no one was upset with you," Hotch told her.

"I know and it feels great to not have to hide it anymore. I was worried about Morgan for a second, but it all turned out okay. I owe you for that you know."

"You owe me nothing Emily. You did that all on your own."

She shook her head quickly. "No I didn't. If you weren't so great about everything I wouldn't have told anyone. If you had responded the way Nick did I would have run away and hid until my baby was born. You made me see not everyone was like him, and I thank you for that," she confessed with a smile.

"No problem Emily. Now what do you say we go get our things so we can celebrate?" he said as he pulled her with him out of the conference room.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was contemplating posting this tonight but I won't be on for a few days so I figured why not haha. Hopefully you all like it! Read and review if you'd like!_

Aaron Hotchner slammed his phone down in frustration. Emily looked up from the file she was working on.

"Hotch what's wrong?"

"Jessica is mad at me because she has a date tonight and I'm running late. I'm not going to make it to her place in time to get Jack because Strauss wants to have a meeting in seven minutes! Who calls for a meeting at 8:30 on a Friday night?" Hotch growled.

"Satan," Emily replied evenly.

A small smile played across Hotch's lips. "I agree."

Emily stood up from the table. "What's Jessica's address?"

"Why?" Hotch wondered.

"I'll go pick up Jack and take him back to your place and I'll put him to bed so this way Jessica can go on her date, you can have your meeting and everyone is happy."

"Prentiss, I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking. I'm volunteering. Write her address down and I'll go grab my bag," she told him as she walked quickly out of the conference room.

Hotch stared after his pregnant friend and saw something in her that he didn't before. Before he had the chance to analyze what that something was, she returned and Hotch jotted the address down then handed her the paper.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. I appreciate it."

Emily waved him off. "Hotch after everything you've done for me it's the least I can do."

"If there's any problems call me. I don't care if I'm in a meeting or not I'll answer."

Emily let out a short laugh. "Calm down Hotch. I have spent time with Jack before you know. I don't think we'll need the fire department tonight."

Hotch's smile faded. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to think I don't trust you with him."

Emily gave him a strange look. "I wasn't thinking that you didn't trust me. Don't worry so much. I'll see you when you come home," she said then walked out the door.

"When you come home," he repeated her words to himself softly. Memories quickly ran through his mind. Memories of Haley and the home that they used to share together. Memories of how his apartment is now, the emptiness, the darkness, and the fact that it had nothing personal in it. Jack was rarely ever there but when he was it wasn't somewhere full of good energy. Hotch let his mind travel back to Emily's words and smiled. Maybe he could have a home again one day. A home that Jack deserved, a home that Hotch deserved. A family. Home, he thought and a smile graced his face.

Emily knocked lightly on the blue door before her. A blonde answered the door with a frustrated look on her face. The second Jessica laid her eyes on Emily, that frustrated look turned into an angry one.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

Emily held her ground. "I guess Hotch didn't call you, I'm here to pick up Jack so you can go on your date tonight."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting you take Jack without talking to Aaron."

"He's in a meeting, that's why I'm here."

Jessica looked Emily up and down and her eyes lingered on her stomach. "What are you and Aaron starting a family?" she asked with disgust in her tone.

Emily's hand immediately went to her stomach protectively. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, this isn't Hotch's baby."

Jessica let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because he doesn't need any more drama in his life." Emily opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off. "You know he's never going to love you don't you? He has always been in love with Haley. He will always _be _in love with Haley whether she's here or not. There is no room in his life for you. The sooner you realize that the better off everyone will be."

Emily stood there in shock looking at the blonde woman in front of her. What the hell was she talking about? "You need to understand something," Emily started with anger lacing her voice, "there is nothing going on between me and Hotch. Never has been, I doubt there ever will be. All I want to do is take Jack so I can put him to bed and you can go on your date. But if you would rather stay home on a Friday night, be my guest."

"And why would you rather be in on a Friday night instead of with your baby's daddy?" Jessica snapped back.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because he's not around anymore. I—"

"So you're using Aaron?" Jessica yelled.

"What? Where are you coming up with this stuff? No, I'm not using him; he's been there for me as a friend Jessica, that's it. Now please, tell Jack I'm here to take him home so we can leave."

Jessica continued to stare at Emily in silence. She didn't believe the brunette one bit. When Emily realized that Jessica wasn't going to do anything, she leaned to the side and yelled into the house.

"JACK!"

Before Jessica could respond a young boy ran up to the door. "EMMY!" he yelled as he wrapped his small arms around her legs. "Are you picking me up today?"

"I am buddy. Are you ready to go? Do you have a bag?"

"I'll be right back!" Jack said as he ran to go get his bag.

"How dare you!" Jessica started. "I told you that you weren't taking him without me talking to Aaron and then you go and call him? You aren't leaving this house with him."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I told _you_ that Hotch is in a meeting, and that I am here to pick Jack up. So no offense Jessica but I'm taking Jack with me."

"I'm ready Emmy," Jack sang as he made his way to the door tugging his bag along with him.

"Great. Come here baby," she squatted down and picked up the adorable boy. "Say bye to your Aunt."

"Bye Aunt Jessie!" Jack waved as Emily started to walk towards the car with the boy in her arms.

Emily placed Jack in the car seat and strapped him in before turning back to look at Jessica standing in her doorway with her mouth hanging open. "Enjoy your date," Emily said with a grin and gave a little wave as she started her car and drove the young Hotchner home with a smile on her face.

Emily unlocked the door and let the young boy go ahead of her as he zoomed over to the couch and flopped onto it with ease which caused Emily to laugh. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jack.

"So, do you want to watch a movie before you go to bed?"

Jacks eyes lit up as he jumped off the couch and he ran to the stand with movies, picked one, and rushed to put it in the DVD player, then ran back to sit next to Emily.

"What did you choose Jack?" she asked with a smile

"Shrek. It's daddy's favorite movie to watch with me, so if I watch it it'll be like he's here." Jack replied sadly.

Emily scooted closer to the boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I promise you when you wake up tomorrow your daddy will be here. So no more sadness tonight okay? Because tomorrow, you get to spend the entire day with him and you are going to have a great time," Emily promised and smiled as Jack snuggled closer to her, and the two enjoyed the movie together.

The movie went off and Emily found that Jack was sound asleep against her. Emily moved slowly so not to wake him and she stood up then picked him up in her arms. She took him to his room and changed him into his pajamas then put him under the covers. Emily leaned down and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Goodnight Jack, sweet dreams." With that she stood up, turned off the light, then walked back to the couch. Glancing up at the clock the bright red numbers told her that it was after 11. Hotch should be back anytime, she thought to herself. Emily got up and grabbed a drink of water then started to walk around Hotch's apartment.

The walls were bland and it didn't really have a personal touch in it. She walked over to his pristine desk with everything in place. She started walking down the hall and there were a few pictures hanging along the wall. There was one with Jack by himself, one with Hotch and Jack, with Hotch actually smiling showing off both dimples. Then there was one last picture hanging of Hotch, Haley and Jack. Emily had to smile, but her smile faded when she realized she wasn't going to have any pictures like that. She wasn't going to have a family picture with her baby and the father. Nick didn't want anything to do with the baby, and she only had herself to blame for that one.

Emily's hands went to rub her stomach. "It's just you and me kid," she told her baby sadly. "Just you and me." Her eyes started to droop then she realized how tired she actually was. She had been up since 6 this morning and now it was nearing midnight and Hotch still wasn't back yet. Emily's eyes drifted into Hotch's bedroom and looked at his inviting bed. "You'll be more comfortable there instead of the couch," she said to herself. After staring at his bed for five minutes Emily gave in and walked into Hotch's room and laid down on the bed and smiled to herself when she realized how nice his bed felt. She rolled onto her side and found herself falling into a deep sleep before she could stop herself. 

Emily's eyes flew open when she sensed someone hovering above her. Her vision focused on a little boy holding a stuffed elephant.

"Jack, baby what's wrong?" she asked quickly with worry running through her.

"I can't sleep Emmy. Can I sleep in here with you?" he asked in a shy voice.

"Of course handsome. Hop on up." Emily pulled back the covers she was lying on top of so he could crawl under. Jack turned on his side so he was facing her and the pair stared at each other in silence.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Emily asked quietly. The little boy nodded his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack diverted his eyes. "It's okay," he mumbled.

"Are you sure because I'm an expert at making monsters go away," Emily told the young boy as she ran her finger lightly over his nose which caused him to smile.

"Why are you getting bigger?" Jack asked quickly.

Emily's hand immediately rubbed along her swelling stomach. "I'm having a baby Jack."

His eyes grew large as he started at her stomach. "Really? Are you married?"

Shaking her head Emily replied, "No."

"Are you getting married?"

"No baby I'm not."

Jack looked at her confused. "Then who's helping the baby and you?" he wondered.

Emily chuckled, "it's just the two of us Jack."

He shook his head violently. "No, it's the three of us," Jack said firmly.

Emily laughed as she caressed the young boys' cheek. "You're just like your daddy you know that?" she asked.

"I'm a superhero too?" he asked with excitement lacing his voice.

"That you are!" Jack did a happy dance in his space on the bed which caused Emily to smile. "You want to try to get some sleep sweetie?"

Jack nodded and Emily pulled his smaller body closer to hers. He laid on his back with Emily's arm wrapped around his waist. She placed her head lightly against his smaller one, and sighed. She had a feeling she was going to get a good nights sleep tonight.

"Night Jack," she whispered.

"Night Emmy. Night baby," Jack whispered as he patted Emily's stomach lightly. Emily smiled at the young boys actions as her eyes fell shut and she slipped into a peaceful dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch unlocked his apartment door as quietly as he could not wanting to disturb Jack or Emily who he knew would be asleep. Strauss kept him in the meeting until 11:15, then she made him go back to his office and fill out paperwork. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was apologize to Emily for keeping her out so late, and to just fall into bed and sleep in the next day. In all honesty he wasn't sure how well that was going to work out, but he couldn't wait to spend his day with Jack.

Hotch locked the door then walked over to his couch. Emily wasn't on it. Hotch felt his way down to Jack's room not wanting to turn on the lights. He peered into the room and panic started to run through him when his son wasn't in his bed. It was unmade but it was empty. Where the hell were Emily and Jack? He wondered as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. His heart dropped when he saw the two curled up together on his bed.

Jack was on his back with his hand lying protectively over Emily's stomach while Emily's arms had formed a barricade around him. Hotch smiled at the picture in front of him. Jack was fond of Emily, he talked about her often when she wasn't around, and he could see how much joy she brought him when they were together. Go sleep on the couch, Hotch told himself. Don't disturb them, just let them enjoy what looks like a good nights sleep. They both need it.

As much as he wanted to, Hotch couldn't walk out of the room. His eyes were drawn to the picture before him like it was a train wreck and he couldn't look away. He moved closer to the bed and walked to Jack's side. He brushed his hair to the side and kissed his forehead gently. Sitting down on the bed Hotch told himself that he would just sit there for a few minutes. He just wanted to make sure they were okay before going to sleep on the couch.

Hotch ran his hand lightly over his sons arm then brushed a few strands of hair out of Emily's face. She stirred and he held his breath, but let it out when she didn't wake up. He closed his eyes and realized how tired he actually was. Kicking off his shoes, Hotch laid down beside his son and wrapped his arms around him. He looked over at Emily and saw how relaxed her face was and knew she probably hadn't slept this well in a while.

Hotch made a promise to himself as he laid there staring at the two. He would wake up early enough to go lay on the couch. But he couldn't pull himself to do it now. He wanted this again, a family, just being close to another human being. Hotch just wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a family again or if he liked the idea of Emily being a part of his family. Before he could think about it, his eyes drifted shut and he passed out.

Bright sun beaming down on Hotch's face pulled him out of his peace filled dreams. He opened his eyes slowly and they landed on Emily's brown ones looking up at him. Hotch raised his head off of the pillow and started to look around.

"Good morning Hotch," Emily smiled.

"Morning," Hotch replied shyly.

"What time did you get in?"

"Around 12:30, I didn't want to wake you so I just let you sleep." Emily smiled at Hotch and he felt his heart warm. "I, um, I was going to sleep on the couch but—"

"You don't have to apologize for falling asleep in your own bed Hotch," Emily chuckled. "I'm sorry for laying in here instead of the couch."

"You're pregnant Emily; if I came home and found you sleeping on an uncomfortable couch you'd be explaining yourself to me."

Emily nodded her head then let her eyes drop down to the little boy between them. "He misses you," she said softly.

"I don't know what to do to make him feel like I'm around more. I try hard to be a good father but I feel like I fail every time I turn around."

Placing her hand lightly on his, he looked up at her. "Don't doubt what an amazing father you are. You are doing the best that you can." There was a long pause then Emily started to laugh lightly, still mindful there was a sleeping boy in the room. "But I have to say I don't think Jessica likes me that much." Hotch shot her a quizzical look and she continued. "She's a bit of a bitch Hotch," she said still laughing.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing important, just know that she's a bitch."

Hotch laughed along with Emily. His laughter died down as he flipped his hand and grasped a hold of hers. "You would tell me if she said something right?"

Emily's gaze went to their entwined hands, "I would, don't worry about it." She shrugged, "she doesn't like me, and I wouldn't expect any different."

"She has no reason not to like you Emily, and I don't want her to say things to Jack about you that would make him feel differently about you."

Emily laughed again then told Hotch what Jack told her last night about helping with the baby. "He's so sweet Hotch I doubt anything would change that."

"He really likes you Emily," he informed his agent.

"The feeling is mutual," she responded. Emily looked up and smiled again. "Well, I better get going, I have a few things to do today."

"Okay, I'll walk you out," Hotch started to get up, but Emily placed her hand on his shoulder to push him back down. He shot her a quizzical look.

"I think I know where the door is Hotch. Just stay here and hold him before he wakes up. He's going to be happy he's waking up with you once his eyes open," she whispered.

Hotch sighed and wrapped his arms around his son pulling him closer. Emily leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of Jack's head before giving a small smile towards Hotch and rolling off the bed.

"I'll talk to you later?" Hotch asked uncertain.

"Of course, have a good day Hotch," she said as she gave a small wave and headed for the front door leaving Jack sleeping on the bed, and Hotch left thinking about having a family again.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was having a very bad morning. Nothing was going her way. She walked into the bull pen and knew it was going to get worse. She plopped down into her seat and rolled her eyes. She knew Morgan would be the first notice.

"Damn Princess. Bringing the girls out to play today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Emily's hands immediately went up to the top of her chest where her breasts were popping out of her shirt. "I KNOW!" she whined. "They're freaking huge! I tried to find a shirt that would cover them up but they keep popping out. I didn't have anything else to wear."

She tried unsuccessfully to hook another button but it wasn't happening. She dropped her hands down onto her desk and figured she'd just forget they were there. But the second Hotch walked out of his office and she heard "hey guys, whoa!" she knew she was in trouble. Her head snapped up towards Hotch and blushed a deep crimson red. "I can't help it Hotch!" she struggled with her button again, which only resulted in her breasts being pushed up farther, to no avail and she let out a loud sigh. Emily turned her chair towards her desk again and looked at Morgan.

"Hey buddy," she yelled, "my eyes are up here!" she snapped.

Morgan's eyes met hers and he chuckled. "Sorry the girls had me occupied." Emily pouted which caused Morgan to laugh. "I can't help it Em, they're distracting."

"They're huge!" she yelled. Her hands tried to cover them up again. "They weren't this big yesterday. It's like they grew overnight!"

"Emily," Hotch called from his spot on the catwalk after watching Emily become agitated with Morgan. "Can I have a word?"

Emily nodded but felt eyes on her on her way to Hotch's office. Her eyes landed on a younger agent ogling her. "What? Have you never seen a pregnant woman before?" she yelled. "And they're boobs buddy. I'm pretty sure your wife has them," she barked as she headed up to Hotch's office.

Hotch closed the door and smiled as Emily started to ramble on. "I really can't help it Hotch," she defended herself knowing that the only reason he called her up here was to talk about her wardrobe. "And I know that I shouldn't have snapped but my hormones are out of control! I tried to find—"

"I know Emily," he cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I think I have a solution though," he said as he grabbed some things from his desk then stood in front of her. Hotch reached for her shirt and Emily slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Do you trust me?"

Emily nodded. "Of course."

Hotch grabbed Emily's shirt trying not to touch her breasts but failing miserably. He placed a piece of white cloth under her dress shirt so it covered up the girls a bit. He then pinned the material in place on both sides then turned his gaze to Emily. "What do you think?"

Emily looked down and saw the ladies weren't exposed as much. "Look at you Hotch. I think you could stand a chance on Project Runway," she chuckled.

Hotch smiled, "I can undo my work if you'd like Emily."

Her hands quickly went up to protect her chest. "No! I love it, thank you!" After a moment of silence she tilted her head to the side. "Question, why do you have all that in your desk? I mean pins, fabric, that makes me wonder what else you have hidden in all those drawers."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied with a smirk.

Emily arched an eyebrow, "You're a secretive man Agent Hotchner. But one of these days, I'll figure out all your secrets," she smiled as she headed for the door. "Thanks again Hotch, I couldn't handle Morgan picturing me naked all day," she laughed as she closed the door behind her leaving Hotch with a mental picture in his head.

The team was on their way back from a case. Everyone was asleep except Emily. She was looking out of the window thinking about the happy ending that the team just made happen. Emily jumped as a large hard wrapped around her shoulder. She pulled the ear bud out of her ear and smiled up at Hotch. "Aiming for a heart attack there Hotch? I thought everyone was asleep."

Hotch chuckled then sat down next to the brunette. "What are you listening to?"

"It's on shuffle so it's a surprise," she said with big eyes. When Hotch didn't react Emily arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Hotch nodded. "I was just wondering," he started then paused.

"What?" Emily asked curiously.

Hotch cleared his throat. "I was wondering when you go into labor who do you want in the delivery room with you?"

Emily's mouth hung open in surprise. "Are…ha…are you seriously asking me that?"

Hotch looked down feeling ashamed that he even asked and he felt even worse thinking he'd be the one she'd want there beside her.

Seeing the disappointment on Hotch's face Emily grabbed his hand in her own. "You. Hotch I want you in there beside me." Hotch looked into her brown eyes and grinned. She squeezed his hand. "It's always been you Hotch, probably since the second I told you I was pregnant."

"Thanks," Hotch said with a smile.

Emily chuckled lightly, "I can't believe you had to ask me that! Who did you think I wanted in there with me?"

Hotch shrugged. "I have no idea."

Emily smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder. "You are a silly man Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch chanced a glance at the brunette on his arm and smiled. A silly man indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch had another meeting at work so he asked if Emily could watch Jack. She was accustomed to being at his apartment often so she of course said yes. After putting Jack to bed Emily popped in a DVD. Emily sat on the floor in front of the TV doing her breathing exercises when Hotch walked in. She hit pause on the DVD then turned to look at him. "Hey Hotch. How was—"

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, I was just doing some breathing techniques. Don't worry I waited until Jack was asleep to start."

"Can I ask you a question and get a straight answer from you?"

"Of course," she nodded. "What is it?"

"Have you gone to any classes?"

"Classes?" Emily asked confused.

"Lamaze classes Emily," Hotch said in a duh tone.

"Oh," Emily looked down and started to play with her hands. "No I haven't."

"Why?" Hotch asked firmly.

"Well JJ has Will and Henry. Garcia has Kevin. Morgan has a date with some new female every night we don't have a case. Reid I think is still upset with himself for thinking I was on drugs and Rossi, well he wouldn't be able to get back off the floor!" she said with a small laugh.

Hotch held up his hands. "What am I then? Chopped liver?"

Emily locked eyes with the man who was her best friend. "God no, not at all. Come here." Hotch moved closer and Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "You have done so much for me already Hotch. I can't ask you to do that as well. I already take up your free time and if I ask you to do this for me I'll be taking away your time with Jack and I can't do that. But," she squeezed his hand, "you are nowhere near chopped liver. I don't know what I'd do without you," she confessed quietly.

Hotch felt a little better although he would have no problem helping her when she needed it. He figured she already knew that.

"Okay lean forward," he instructed and she did as he slipped behind her and sat between her and the couch with her in between his legs. "Lean back on me and hit play."

Emily did as she was told. The video started to play again and Hotch rested his hands on Emily's stomach. Soon they were both doing the breaths together.

The scene changed to new breathing techniques and Emily felt a sharp pain but breathed through it. A few minutes later the pain became worse and she cried out in pain.

"Emily?" Hotch panicked. Her back arched and her head fell onto his shoulder. Hotch's left hand came around to hold her neck as her right hand gripped onto his thigh to release some of her pain onto him. Finally the pain started to subside and she relaxed against him.

"Emily? What was that? Are you alright?" Hotch asked in one quick breath.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Did your water break earlier? Was that a contraction?" he rushed on.

"No it didn't break. I don't know what that was but it hurt. I'm okay though."

Hotch's hands went to her hips and he patted them lightly. "Okay Prentiss sit up, we're going to the hospital."

Emily gasped and quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked him as she turned her head to look at him.

Hotch smiled a genuine smile as his worries slipped away as he felt the baby kicking. "Ha, wow, this baby is going to be a soccer player."

"My baby girl is going to be amazing," Emily grinned.

"She's going to be just like her mother," Hotch said softly which granted him a bigger smile from Emily. "We need to go to the hospital though Emily," Hotch informed her after a few minutes.

Emily entwined her fingers with his on her stomach and leaned back some more against his chest. "Not right now. I want to stay like this for a while. I feel like if I don't keep my hand here she's going to stop kicking and I don't want her to stop yet," she whispered shyly. "If it happens again I'll go. No questions."

"Okay," Hotch nodded reluctantly.

She turned to face him again. "Will you stay with me?"

His fingers gripped hers more tightly. "Of course," he smiled.

Emily leaned her head back and placed her forehead against his neck, and relaxed her body against his. Soon they were both asleep.

Emily jolted awake when she felt tiny hands on her.

"Morning baby, morning Emmy," Jack said softly as not to wake his father.

"Jack are you trying to kill me?" she joked with the young boy.

Jack shook his head. "No I just wanted to say hi to the baby," he told her with a shy smile.

Emily leaned back again and wrapped her arm around Hotch's neck. "Well your daddy is going to kill me when he wakes up because I'm sure he's uncomfortable," she laughed softly. "Although I had a good nights sleep."

Emily leaned forward to remove herself from Hotch but his hands tightened around her stomach as he pulled her back towards him. "Don't move yet. Just stay like this for a few more minutes," he whispered into her ear.

Emily relaxed against him again and sighed. The baby started to kick again. "Jack!" she yelled softly.

Jack ran over as fast as his little legs could take him. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and he giggled as he felt the baby kick. Emily looked down at the three hands on her stomach. It was like a family, but she had to remind herself that it wasn't her family.

"Why do you look sad Emmy?" Jack asked and Emily felt Hotch trying to twist himself around her to look at her face.

"I'm not honey. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Hmm," he thought for a second, "pancakes!"

"You aren't cooking breakfast," Hotch informed her.

"Yes I am! I accidentally spent the night here and I used you as a pillow, the least I can do is cook you guys breakfast. So Jack, what kind do you want?"

"Blueberry," he shouted with excitement.

"Blueberry it is! Go get dressed while I make them sweetie," Emily said then watched Jack jump up and head for his bedroom.

"You don't have to cook Emily. We don't expect you to."

"I want to. I feel like I owe you guys something. Like I owe _you_ something. Now help me up."

Hotch pushed her forward so he could stand up then he stood before her and held out his hands.

"God I feel like a whale!" Emily moaned. "I can barely move and I can't even get off the floor and I was talking about Dave?" she chuckled.

"You're seven months pregnant. You have an excuse Emily."

"Yeah so does he…old age!" Hotch snorted as he lifted her with ease off of the ground.

Emily stretched then walked into the kitchen with Hotch following behind her and started gathering everything she needed to make pancakes. The duo worked silently along side each other and the second Jack appeared the first batch was done. Emily placed the plate in front of the growing boy and watched as his eyes lit up at the three pancakes before him.

Needing no words at all Jack grabbed the syrup, poured a sugar induced coma amount and dug in. Emily glanced at Hotch and they both had to stifle a laugh. They sat down with Jack and started to eat their breakfast.

"These are really good," Hotch told the cook.

"I'm a great cook," she replied in a cocky tone.

"I didn't even know you could cook," he told her honestly.

Emily arched an eyebrow, "there's a lot you don't know about me," she smiled.

"What are we doing today Emmy?" Jack interrupted the two.

Her eyes landed on Jack. "Oh well I was going to go home so you and your daddy can spend some alone time together."

Jack pouted. "Why are you leaving? What if you need us? Are you spending your day alone?"

Emily quickly glanced at Hotch looking for help but saw he was focusing hard on his pancakes. She let out a sigh. "Jack I'm going home because you two haven't had time alone for a while. You need to do some male bonding. And I'll be fine alone. Don't worry about me baby."

"What are you going to do all by yourself?" Jack asked and Emily felt a sharp pain in her chest.

'All by yourself,' her mind replayed his words. Yourself. Alone. Emily cleared the worry from his mind. "Actually I was going to go shopping for some baby furniture and clothes and some supplies I'll need for when the baby comes," she saw Hotch look up when she said those words but she was focusing on the young boy who's eyes grew large and who was bouncing in his seat.

"Can we come? This way you won't be alone and me and daddy can still have male…um, we'll be together. Please Emmy? Please!" he begged.

Emily looked at Hotch who had an amused look on his face. Glad you're enjoying this, she thought. "If it's okay with your dad you two can come with me.

"Daddy?" Jack asked with hope in his voice.

Hotch nodded his head. "Of course we can go with Emily. Finish your breakfast then we'll head out when we're done." Hotch looked at Emily and started to wonder if she wanted to do this alone. The expression on her face was saying she didn't want anyone's help and Hotch started to regret telling his son they'd take this away from her.

Jack finished and ran to put his shoes on while Emily cleared his plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll tell Jack we don't have to go if you want to do this alone," Hotch said with a small sigh that he hoped she didn't notice.

Turning around to face him Emily placed her hands on the sink behind her. "What are you talking about?"

"You had a look on your face when I told Jack we'd go with you. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to and that includes spending time with us when you don't want to."

Emily's mouth hung agape. "Are you joking?" Emily moved closer to the table Hotch was still sitting at. "Don't ever think I don't want to spend time with you two. In fact it actually hurts that you think I would think that. I love spending time with you two! And the look on my face wasn't disappointment because you two were coming with me. I'm upset because I feel like I'm taking you away from Jack and Jack away from you. I'm always with one of you or both of you and you two rarely spend any alone time together anymore." She placed her hand on her chest. "I feel like it's my fault."

Hotch stood up quickly and walked over to Emily. "We enjoy spending time with you Emily. Jack adores you more than I've ever seen him adore anyone who wasn't blood. He's protective of you."

Emily snorted, "Wonder where he gets that from."

Hotch placed his hand lightly on her arm. "You aren't taking us away from each other. We just both care about you and this baby," he moved his hands to her stomach, "so nothing is your fault and I never want you to think that again do you understand?" Emily stood there in silence. "Prentiss, do you understand?"

Emily nodded slowly. "Yes, sorry I thought that," she whispered.

"No problem, just don't do it again," he joked then laughed when Emily punched him lightly on the arm.

The trio arrived at the furniture store and Jack latched his hand onto Emily's as they strolled up and down the aisles.

"What kind of furniture are you looking for Emily?" Hotch asked her.

"Well I kind of have a vision," she said shyly.

"A vision?" he chuckled. "Do tell."

Emily blushed lightly, and she wasn't sure why. It was just Hotch. "Well I want the room to be pink, and all the furniture to be white. I was thinking about having a border maybe with castles or something pretty. I'm not sure yet."

Hotch smiled, "It's good to have a vision, and I think it's a great vision."

She was about to say thanks when Jack pulled her hand roughly and her attention was turned towards the young boy. Jack pulled her towards a crib. "What about this one Emmy?"

Emily looked down at the white crib that held pink bed sheets already in it for display. A pink elephant was propped in the corner. Emily bit her lip. It was just what she was looking for. She squeezed Jacks hand lightly. "It's perfect Jack. I love it!"

The three walked around for an hour as they picked out things Emily wanted to buy. Jack started to get tired from all the running around he was doing and the second Emily bent down to pick him up Hotch placed his hand on the small of her back to halt her actions.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked. "Stand up," he instructed and smiled when she did as she was told. Hotch picked up his son who wrapped his small arms around his father's neck then laid his head sleepily on his shoulder. Emily reached up and rubbed his back.

"I could have held him you know," Emily said.

"You're seven months pregnant Emily, you shouldn't be picking heavy things up."

Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm pregnant Hotch, not helpless."

Hotch turned to face her. "I know that I just don't want you to do anything to hurt yourself or strain something. I worry about you Emily."

Emily reached out and grabbed his free hand and gave a light squeeze. "I know, and I appreciate it. Come on, let's pay for this stuff and get out of here. I think we wore your son out," she chuckled as she began to pull Hotch behind her as they headed for the checkout.

Hotch tried to pay for some of the furniture but Emily had none of it. She swatted his hand away playfully when he tried to hand the cashier his card without her seeing. When the cashier asked if she would like the furniture delivered to her house or kept there for storage Hotch quickly held up his finger and pulled Emily aside.

"I think we should leave the furniture here," he told her quietly. When she shot him a quizzical look he smiled. "I actually want to talk to you about something, so it would be easier if we left it here for a while."

Emily didn't understand why he would ask her to leave furniture at the store, but she didn't argue. And she definitely didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about, but if she was honest she was nervous about what it could be. They returned to the register and Emily paid for the furniture then Hotch directed Emily out of the store.

Once they were all safely in the car on the way back to Hotch's apartment Emily decided it was time to ask the question. "So what did you want to talk to me about Hotch?" she asked.

Hotch swerved slightly which caused Emily to chuckle. "Oh, I was hoping that we could talk later actually. I'm supposed to drop Jack off at Jessica's later tonight if you want to talk then. This way we won't be interrupted by Jack."

Emily gulped nervously. "Okay, well how about you drop me off at my place so you and Jack can spend some time alone together and then after you drop him off at Jessica's you can pick me up?"

Hotch nodded. "Sounds good." They drove in silence the rest of the way to her place. When he pulled up to her building she said bye and went to get out. His hand gripped her arm to stop her, "don't forget to say bye to Jack," he warned her.

"He's asleep," she said after turning back to look at the young boy.

"Doesn't mean anything. If he wakes up and asks where you are and I tell him you didn't say goodbye, he's going to be upset."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh you Hotchner boys are going to be the death of me," she sighed dramatically as she got out of the car then opened the back door to place a kiss on Jack's cheek. "Bye Jack," she whispered then shot Hotch a look. "See ya later Hotch." With that she quietly shut the back door and headed up to her building.

Hotch waited until she was inside her building to pull away. On his way home he thought about how he was going to bring the conversation up tonight and he wondered how she was going to react. He hoped it would be the way that he wanted it to go. He would worry about all of that later, now he got to spend the day with his son, and he was going to make the most of it.

After dropping Jack off at Jessica's Hotch made his way over to get Emily. He pulled up to her condo and he smiled as she hopped in. On the way back to Hotch's apartment they made small talk, mainly about the rest of their day. Hotch asked Emily is she had felt any more pain like she had experienced the night before. Luckily she hadn't. They finally arrived at Hotch's and the pair made their way up to his apartment. He let her in and she immediately went into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Sorry," she mumbled shyly when she saw him staring at her. "I've just been so thirsty lately, which totally sucks considering it means I pee more frequently because this little girl is having a dance party on my bladder."

Hotch chuckled, "don't worry about it. You know you can have anything you want. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'll eat if you're eating, but I don't want to eat alone, so if you're not hungry don't worry about it. If you are then yes please," she smiled.

"I'm starving," Hotch said as he went to the fridge and started to look for something to eat. Emily pulled out the stool at the counter and after what felt like three full minutes she finally managed to wiggle her way up so she could sit. All that work made her want more water but she forgot to bring her cup with her and Hotch was busy and she wasn't going to disturb him.

After a few more minutes of silence Emily couldn't stand it anymore. "So what did you want to talk to me about Hotch?"

Hotch looked up from the salad he was making, "well I was going to wait until after we ate but I guess we can talk about it now if you want."

Emily smiled, "Yes Hotch I want."

He stopped working on the food and he wiped his hands then came over to pull out a seat next to Emily. She secretly envied him as he hopped up with ease while she had struggled.

"Well, I was thinking," he cleared his throat, "we've gotten pretty close over the last couple of months. The baby is going to be born soon and things are going to get rough. You'll want to be with her and then there is work." Hotch watched Emily's features as she absorbed all he was saying. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is that we've been a good team. We work well together, and Jack absolutely adores you." Her face lit up at the mention of the young Hotchner. "I think we could continue to be a good team together if you wanted to after the baby was born. But in order to do that we would have to spend more time together." Emily arched an eyebrow and Hotch realized that she didn't understand what he was trying to say. "You can decline if you want to, I'll totally understand, but I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and Jack."

Emily's mouth dropped open and Hotch rushed on to continue. "I..um…I don't mean here. We would get a house together so everyone would have their own room. This way when the baby comes we could still be a tag team and I can still be here to help you. A baby is a hard job Emily and I really don't want you to have to do it all alone. I've been here for you and I think it would be good if we just got a house together so I can continue to be there for you. And this way Jack will get to see the baby more often since she is all he talks about…besides you of course. But you can say no," he rambled on, "if you aren't comfortable with the idea that's fine. I don't want to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do. It's your decision I just thought I'd throw it out there." Hotch stopped talking and took a few deep breaths. That was harder than he thought it was going to be.

Emily sat there in silence for a few seconds trying to take it all in. Finally she tilted her head to the side. "So let me see if I got this right. You're asking me to move in with you? But not in this apartment, we'll be getting a house together? So you can help me with my baby?"

Hotch kept a straight face. "Yes."

She contemplated this for a little bit longer then she smiled up at him. "That sounds great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was worried about how I would do everything by myself but with you there I don't think it'll be that bad. It'll be great actually. Yeah, Hotch, I'd love to. Thank you."

Hotch broke into a huge smile. He couldn't believe that she actually said yes. He had hoped that she would but he didn't think that she actually would. Hotch hopped off his stool and pulled her into a hug. "Great, wait until I tell Jack."

Emily smiled at the man in front of her. The man who usually could keep the best poker face in town. The man who tackled UNSUBS when he had to. This was the same man who was acting like a little boy on Christmas morning who just got the bike he always wanted.

"So we'll go house hunting and then we'll buy one and we'll move in. It'll be great. We still have plenty of time before the baby is born to set everything up so this works out perfectly." Hotch reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm really glad you said yes."

"I am too," she laughed. "If you're this excited I said yes I would hate to think how upset you got if I said no."

Hotch squeezed her hand before turning back to the salad he was originally making. This was going to be great. A small part of him had to smile at the fact that he was going to have a home again. One with living, breathing, happy people in it. One with colors and laughter. He missed those days, and he was happy they were going to be right around the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Hotch walked into work with a small smile on his face. Morgan looked up and noticed the strange expression first.

"Hey man, you look happy." Morgan's words caused Reid and Emily to look up.

"Why do you say that?" Hotch asked, the smile leaving his lips.

"Oh I don't know you're smiling and no offense Hotch but you aren't known for doing that." Hotch sent a glare Morgan's way which caused the dark profiler to chuckle.

"I'm just in a good mood that's all," he replied before giving Emily a subtle look then heading to his office.

Emily smiled to herself then got up quickly to head to JJ's office. "Good morning," she beamed.

The blonde looked up and smiled brightly at her pregnant friend. "You get bigger every day."

"Thanks a lot," Emily laughed as she plopped down in a chair. "Can you call Garcia up here? I want to tell you both something."

JJ nodded her head then called Garcia who arrived at the office in record time. "What's wrong my gumdrop?" she asked quickly as she rushed into the room.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you both something."

Garcia let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. You had me worried for a second."

"Sorry."

"So what did you want to say?"

Emily started to play with her hands. All of a sudden her mouth was dry and she worried what her friends would say. "Well yesterday," she cleared her throat, "Hotch and I had a discussion and we've decided to get a place together so he can help me after the baby is born." She watched as JJ's mouth dropped open and Garcia's eyes lit up. She waited patiently for the two to say something but they sat in silence until Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Well…say something," she pushed.

"That's awesome. I knew you two would figure it out," Garcia grinned.

Emily tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

JJ and Garcia shared a look. "Doesn't this mean you two are in a relationship? I mean you're moving in together and he's been rather protective of you since you've become pregnant. I figured you two moving in together would be the final straw for you both to share your feelings with one another."

Emily shook her head. "No, we don't feel anything for one another other than friendship. He's my friend guys, he's been great through out everything but…we don't have feelings for each other."

Garcia couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say sweet cheeks."

Emily started to open her mouth to say something else when JJ chimed in. "Are you sure he doesn't have feelings for you Emily? I mean the way he looks at you and I mean it's great if you both want to be together. You know we'll stand behind you—"

"Stop." Emily cut the blonde off. "Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends," she said even though she knew deep down she was lying. The truth was she was starting to have feelings for Hotch and that's probably why she let him do all that he has done for her. She wanted a family even if it was a surrogate one. But she knew she wasn't going to tell JJ and Garcia that. She didn't even know what her feelings were.

The pair nodded their heads deciding to accept what Emily was saying to them. They both knew Emily wouldn't keep something like that from them, so they just dropped it.

"Well I'm happy for you Em," JJ smiled. "He's going to be a big help to you and you're going to need it. Just don't forget that we're here to help you as well if you need anything."

"I know," Emily said, "and I love you guys for it!" Emily stood up and walked over to her two friends and pulled them into a hug. "You guys rock!"

"We know," Garcia laughed. "You aren't to bad yourself."

The three stood together for a few more minutes hugging before Garcia pulled apart and bent down to rub Emily's stomach. "And you my future little Barbie doll have the greatest mommy ever."

Emily let out a laugh before heading to the door and waving bye to her two friends and headed back to her desk. She missed the big smiles the two had on their faces and the knowing look they exchanged with one another about what she just told them.


	13. Chapter 13

After finally settling into the new house, unpacking all the boxes and making it feel like an actual home, Hotch couldn't help but look around and smile at how amazing it looked. Emily added her feminine touch to the place and Hotch was more than thankful for it. She had asked if they could paint the walls certain colors and Hotch immediately gave into her wishes. As he saw how amazing it looked he was glad that he had. There were more pictures on the wall than there were in his apartment thanks to Emily. She kept the three that she saw there but she added a few of her own. There was one of the entire team, one of her and the girls, and then one of just the guys. Garcia gave them a house warming gift of a picture of Hotch, Emily and Jack that now graced the wall. All three were smiling, and as Hotch stared at the picture he thought of how much they looked like a family. A real family…a happy family.

Hotch was pulled from his thoughts when the front door opened and Jack came running inside carrying a small bag with Emily following closely behind him with even more bags in her arms. Seeing that his pregnant friend was carrying way too many bags Hotch ran up to her and took them from her arms.

"What are you doing? I would have gotten the rest out of the car Emily. You didn't have to do it all in one trip," he scolded her lightly.

"I'm not broken Hotch," Emily replied evenly as she placed the one bag Hotch left her with on the counter.

Hotch bit back a glare when Jack ran up to him clutching the bag that he ran in with.

"Guess what we decided on daddy?"

"What?"

"Captain America!" he shouted with excitement in his tone.

"You did? That's going to be a great party!" Hotch told his son.

"Emmy thought of it." Jack leaned in closer to his father and Hotch got down on his level so he could hear him. "She's pretty smart daddy. She thought of everything, but don't tell her I said that," Jack smiled to his father.

Hotch chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair as he stood up. "So what did you buy? I mean it clearly looks like you went crazy at the store."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Shut up! How often does your son turn 6?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer she continued as she started to unload the bags. "Anyway, I got invitations, paper plates, cups, napkins, forks, spoons, streamers, decorations…pretty much everything I could find that had Captain America on it. At first I couldn't find anything but then I hit the mother load Hotch. I think I was more excited than Jack, but he finally got in on the action once my joy rubbed off on him," she beamed.

Hotch folded his arms across his chest and gave Emily a stern look. "You do know that I asked you to help him _think_ of a theme, and if you thought of something you could pick up a few things? Emily I did not expect you to pick up everything. How much did all of this cost because I'm paying you back for all of it."

Emily shoved Hotch out of her way as she put the supplies away. "No you're not. Yes you asked me to help pick a theme but then I saw everything and I went a bit nuts, I admit that, but it doesn't matter. Whatever we don't use I'll take back and get that money, but if we use everything then so be it Hotch. I don't mind paying for all of it. Besides, I didn't get the cake yet."

"You aren't getting the cake Emily. You aren't buying another thing for the party. You have to use your money for your daughter Emily, not Jack's birthday party."

This got Hotch another eye roll from Emily. "Will you calm down? It's not the end of the world. I just bought a few things, it wasn't that expensive, I don't see what the big deal is. He was excited, who am I to deny his happiness?"

This got Hotch to chuckle. "He has you wrapped around your little finger doesn't he?"

Emily looked away and shrugged, "Maybe."

Hotch stepped closer to Emily and made her look him in the eyes. "Just maybe? I think it's a definitely. So thank you Emily, for thinking of the best theme for him and for buying all the stuff. I will pay you back somehow even if you don't want me to."

Emily nodded and rubbed her hand along his upper arm. "I don't doubt that," she laughed as she walked past him and headed for the living room to relax.

The next three weeks Emily kept busy, she filled out invitations for the party, she ran around and picked up a few more things without Hotch noticing. Grocery shopping was the worst for her but she figured that was because she hated grocery shopping. The day of the party arrived and Emily was busy hanging up decorations and setting up the tables for everyone that she didn't notice Hotch staring at her. When she finally looked up she blushed at his gaze.

"What?"

His gaze traveled around the decorated room and all of the decorations outside that Emily had set up. "I think if you weren't a profiler you could be a decorator. The place looks great. But I do have to point out that I don't remember seeing you bring balloons in on your first trip three weeks ago."

"That's because I just bought them," she said then realized what had happened. She turned to face him and smiled a sweet Emily smile. "Hotch, he had to have balloons. It's a birthday party and you didn't mention them so I figured I would just run out and grab them. I didn't think about it much," she said sweetly.

Hotch shot her another glare and Emily pouted as she moved closer to him. "It's just balloons Hotch. They weren't expensive at all."

He knew he didn't stand a chance once her bottom lip came into play. He hated pouting Emily…she always won, no matter what the situation was. "Fine," he said as he rolled his eyes, "you're lucky I got the cake though or else you'd be in trouble."

"I would expect no less," she told him as she gave him a quick hug then looked around the room and out back at her skills. "I really did do a kickass job didn't I?" she gloated.

Hotch nodded, "you did, thank you so much Emily. Jack is really excited, he's upstairs getting ready right now." Emily smiled and headed for the steps. "Where are you going?"

She turned to face him with a look of are you kidding me on her face. "It's a party Hotch, do you really think I'm going to wear the clothes that I've been sweating and decorating in? I feel disgusting, I'm going to get a shower and get ready." She rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs. "Men," she mumbled to herself.

An hour and a half later Emily sat on the edge of her bed with one arm propping herself up with the other hand rubbing her lower back. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore a yellow sundress. Hotch knocked twice on her open door before leaning against the door frame.

"Are you alright?

Emily nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You ready to head downstairs? Jack's looking for you."

Emily diverted her eyes, focusing on a spot on the wall. "Well, I was um…thinking about skipping the party."

"What? Why?" his eyes bugged out.

Emily felt tears spring to her eyes. "Look at me Hotch. I look like a pregnant Big Bird. My boobs are popping out of my dress. It's a kids party Hotch…I can't go down there looking like this…and my back hurts," she added quickly.

Hotch chuckled. "You don't look like Big Bird Emily. You look fine. You look beautiful."

Emily groaned loudly. "Are you kidding me? Look at them," she exclaimed as she looked down at her overflowing breasts.

"I see them Emily."

"Everyone sees them!" she shouted. "Because they're huge! They are like two melons that came out of nowhere one day!" She paused then thought of something. "Is Jessica down there?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

"Then I definitely can't go down there. I'll be a pregnant Big Bird who is also a whore!" she whined.

"Emily you have to come down. You helped plan the party. Jack has been looking forward to sharing this with you. He wants to see you down there enjoying yourself."

Emily sighed. "Can't he come up here and see me?" she tried. "I mean he sees me everyday."

"Prentiss—"

"Hey!" Her head snapped up. "I haven't been Prentiss to you for a while now. Don't go back to that. It makes me feel like you're going to yell at me." Hotch sent her a glare. "And with the glare you have focused on me makes me _know_ that you're going to yell at me. Stop it." She looked away but still felt his stare. "Stop," she commanded through gritted teeth. She looked at him and squirmed. "Stop," she whined.

Hotch smiled softly then moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Do you know what Jack said to me today?"

Emily shook her head. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"He told me that he loved the new house, and that he couldn't wait for the baby to be born because he was going to do a great job at looking after her. He told me that he loved having you around and that you make him giggle. My son told me that he was so happy that you helped plan his party because you had better ideas that I did. Jack told me that he knew as long as you were around he'd be happy because you keep the monsters away. He loves you Emily. With everything he has, and I know you don't want to make him upset on his birthday."

Emily let out a sigh, tilted her head to the side, and arched an eyebrow. "Did he really say all that or are you just trying to guilt me into going downstairs?"

Hotch smiled. "He really said that. It won't be that bad, I promise. Just come down for a bit so he can see you."

Emily nodded. "The things I do for that little boy," she smiled. "But if Jessica makes a comment, I am not responsible for what my baby makes me do."

She laughed as Hotch helped her stand up. "Don't worry, I got your back," he responded as he put an arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the steps.

The party was in full swing, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Emily had avoided Jessica like the plague when she came down the stairs and she made a b-line right for JJ and Garcia. It was time for cake and Emily told Hotch she would get it.

"I'll help you," she heard and Emily turned around and stared right into Jessica's evil eyes.

"That'd be great," Emily said sweetly as she plastered on a fake smile. Years of having to do and say things she didn't want to growing up was really paying off.

The pair made their way to the kitchen and Emily took the lid off the cake. She grabbed the candles without saying anything to Jessica. She turned to get a knife out of the drawer to see that that was the one Jessica was unfortunately leaning against.

"I don't know how you did it," the blonde started.

"Did what?" Emily asked against her better judgment.

"Wormed your way into Aaron's life. Into Jack's life. You're confusing him you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack. You moving in with him and Aaron. That sends him the wrong signals. He's going to start to see you as a mother figure and you aren't one to him. You will never be his mother."

Emily rolled her eyes and defensively put her hands on her hips. "I'm not trying to be his mother. I'm not Haley and I don't want to be. I don't want him to ever forget Haley." Emily cleared her throat. "But I don't know how any of this concerns you."

"They both concern me. I care about them, I don't know maybe I feel like I took Haley's place, but they are my responsibility. Especially Jack."

"Who thinks they're his mother now?" Emily asked with a snarl.

"I don't like you—"

"Glad to hear the feelings mutual."

"You walk around this place like you own it, and last time I checked this was a child's party. Did you really think that was the best outfit to wear?" she wondered with big eyes.

"For your information Jessica, I do _own_ this place. Hotch and I own it together, remember? And I'm well aware that this is a child's party but this was the only dress I had and well you see they're popping out because I'm pregnant you blonde troll," Emily snapped and shoved Jessica out of the way to grab a knife to cut the cake. She didn't want Hotch or anyone else to come in looking for her and hear the ordeal that was happening.

"You bitch!" Jessica yelled.

Emily twirled around so fast to face Jessica which caused the blonde to flinch. "Listen to me blondie because I'm only going to say this once. Do not make a scene at Jack's party and do not _ever _call me a bitch again. Do you understand? I've done _nothing_ to you. I don't know if you think I'm trying to take your place in his life or what your problem with me is but that's not the case. I can't replace you or Haley, and you need to realize that. Now you have two options, you can either let it all go and come out and enjoy the rest of the party. Have cake and ice cream like a big girl or you can feel free to leave. Because I can guarantee to you that once you leave this house today whether you go now or later you will not be allowed to step foot back into _my_ house. So," she grabbed the cake and knife and headed for the door to go out back, "I suggest you make up your mind now, because I don't have all day," she snapped as she walked outside to the guests.

Hotch finally relaxed as he saw Emily making her way outside with the cake. Then he noticed how red her face and chest were and he started to worry again. He knew he should have stopped Jessica from helping Emily. Emily had already informed him that they didn't get along and that Jessica didn't like her. What made him think that she was going to be okay now? He made his way to the table where Emily stood.

"Everything okay?" he whispered.

Emily looked up, "Everything is fine Hotch. You want to do the honors?" she said as she handed him the lighter.

Hotch looked around then grabbed onto Emily's arm and pulled her back towards him. "Where is Jessica?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, she'll either be out here in a few or she left. Not sure which, I left before she made up her mind."

Hotch stared down at her, "What happened?"

Her eyes met his, "Nothing, don't worry about it. Light the cake," she said with a smile before walking to grab her camera to take pictures of Jack blowing out the candles.

The rest of the party went on without a hitch, but it finally came to an end. Emily was gathering up the trash in the backyard when Hotch came up beside her.

"You finally ready to tell me what happened earlier?" he said sharply.

Still picking up the trash Emily decided he wasn't going to shut up about it so now was as good a time as any. "Nothing happened Hotch. We just had a small disagreement and I told her she could either enjoy the party or she could leave. That's all. No big deal."

"No big deal Em? She chose to leave."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I seem to be missing your point."

Hotch sighed, "Something was said to make her leave. I can't have you two hate each other. I don't want you to say things about her in front of Jack and I don't want her to say things about you in front of Jack. I need you two to be civilized."

Emily dropped her bag of trash onto the ground and for the second time that day placed her hands on her hips. "Please tell me you're joking." When Hotch didn't say anything she continued. "Do you honestly believe that I would say anything bad about her in front of Jack? Do you? Because if so that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I love that little boy Hotch, and I would never do anything to make him love anyone any less, even Jessica. And for you to stand there and think that I would boggles my mind Hotch. You know me…or at least I thought you did."

She dropped her arms and brushed past him on her way towards the house. Hotch ran up behind her and turned her to face him. "Stop!" Emily stared up at Hotch with a red face, and he knew he messed up. "I'm sorry. I am. I didn't mean it the way that it sounded. I know that you wouldn't do anything to change Jack's mind about anyone, but I do worry about Jessica," he admitted quietly.

"You didn't just say Jessica Hotch. You added me into that equation. Just so you know I didn't do anything to her today. I was nice until she started with me. I have no problem being nice to her as long as she's nice to me. So instead of having this pointless conversation with me how about you go have it with her? Now if you don't mind," she yanked her arm out of his hand, "I'm going to go lie down. It's been a long day, and I don't want to say anything I'm going to regret." She said as she headed towards the house once again.

"Emily?" Hotch called after her and she halted. "Are we okay?"

She turned to face him. "We're fine. I promise, just been a long day and I'm tired. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled as she headed in, kissed Jack goodnight and disappeared into her room, leaving Hotch standing outside wondering what the hell he was thinking.

Hotch waited until Emily went to bed before leaving and going to Jessica's house. He knocked firmly on the door and waited. Once it opened he could see the surprise and worry on her face as he stood before her.

"What are you doing here Aaron?"

"What did you say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Jessica!" he yelled. "What did you say to her?"

Jessica let out a loud sigh. "I told her that I didn't see anything happening between you two. And that she wormed her way into your lives. That she was using you and that she was a…" she trailed off.

"A what?" he asked sternly.

"Bitch," Jessica whispered.

Hotch shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Jack Aaron! I was thinking about how miserable you were going to become! I was looking out for you two!"

"I never asked you to! Jessica my life is _my _life! Not yours. You don't get a say in what I do or who I spend time with. The only thing you and I have in common is Jack and that's that we both love him and would do anything for him. That's all. I don't need you to 'protect' me. I can handle things on my own. I'm not saying I don't appreciate you Jessica because I do, for everything you've done for the two of us, but I'm happy Jess. _Emily _makes me happy. So I'm going to tell you this one time. I don't care if you don't like her you are _not _to speak ill of her towards my son. Keep your opinions to yourself. If Jack comes home and tells me how you said something bad about Emily you will not be able to see him anymore. I don't want to do that, but she is a part of our lives and whether you like it or not Jack loves Emily. You don't get a say in that. Do you understand? You need to be civil, it's not that hard. Okay?"

Jessica nodded her head. "I won't say anything," she replied honestly. She had too much to lose to say anything bad about Emily. She had to let it go. Clearly Aaron did care about Emily at least a little bit or else he wouldn't be here having this conversation with her. Jessica knew she was going to have to deal with that, and with the desperate look Aaron had in his eyes pleading with her to not talk about Emily she had a feeling that Emily felt the same way about him, whether she knew it or not.

"Have a good night Jessica," Hotch replied moodily before walking back to his car and headed home…where he belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

_As TML has said several times my evil is coming out to play today! So after you read this take a breather because some of you lovely readers might want to kill me! Please don't…it's not that bad I promise…I hope you like it! I'm going to go hide under my bed now!_

The pair sat at the table eating breakfast together when Hotch laid his fork down and looked up at Emily. Feeling his gaze on her she looked up.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something."

Emily locked eyes with Hotch and she saw all the emotions he had in him in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to say, she saw it and she had felt it for a while now. Emily felt the same way, but she could not let him say the words that were about to leave his lips. It wouldn't help anything, it wouldn't change anything, and she needed him to know that.

"Please," she begged as she closed her eyes, "don't," she whispered.

"What?" he asked her confused. "Don't what?"

"I know what you're going to say. I see it in your eyes Hotch. It's been there for a few months now. I'm asking you not to."

"But-"

"There are no buts Hotch." She bit her lip as she tried to put what she felt into words. "I'm about to have a baby. I've never been responsible for someone else's life like this before and I'm scared. I need you beside me," she said as a tear escaped her eye and she wiped at it hastily. "I need to focus on my baby. She needs to be the most important thing in my life, and it doesn't matter what I feel."

"Are you saying you do feel something for me?" he asked hopeful for the first time since the conversation began.

Emily sighed heavily then met his gaze. "Of course I feel something for you Hotch! I'd be crazy not to! You're an amazing father and an amazing man and I get to see that everyday but I can't be in a relationship when I'm going to have someone else to care about." Her words were coming out slowly as she tried to control her emotions. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me," she begged.

"I'm not," he smiled trying to show her he meant what he said. Silence passed between the two and Emily picked up her fork to continue eating her breakfast. Hotch was the first to break the silence. "Do you think if things were different I'd stand a chance?" he asked out loud softly.

Emily dropped her head and closed her eyes. "Yes, but they're not." Hotch nodded then took a bite of toast. "I'm not saying never," she continued and he looked up with a quizzical look on his face, "I'm just saying not right now." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check.

She took her last bite and stood up to put her plate in the sink. She walked back to the table and stood before Hotch. "So we have an agreement right?" she asked.

"Agreement?"

"We don't bring it up. We act like this conversation never happened. We don't talk about it. We don't act on it." She cleared her throat. "Do we agree?"

Hotch nodded his head somberly. "Yes."

"Good," Emily said as she watched Hotch walk to the sink with his plate.

"I'm going to go get a shower," he said as he passed Emily and walked into his room and leaned against the door defeated. He was such an idiot. Tears coated his cheeks as he replayed their conversation and how it didn't go the way he had hoped. At all.

What Hotch didn't see was Emily drop to her knees on the living room floor and cry silently at the words she didn't let him say, and the feelings she knew he had. She also couldn't get over the feeling she just gave up what could give her the family she always wanted. With the man she always wanted but never allowed herself to think about.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily should have known something was up. She should have been able to sense it, but when JJ mentioned lunch all thought went out the window at the mention of food. So Emily didn't mind eating at JJ's especially a home cooked meal. What Emily wasn't expecting was there to be a small baby shower for her when she got there.

Emily walked in and heard "SURPRISE!" and almost fell over. If there was one thing Emily Prentiss didn't like, it was surprises, even nice ones like this. JJ and Garcia had turned JJ's house into a princess factory. There was pink everywhere, cupcakes and butterflies and fairies. Emily smiled at her two friends and gave each of them a hug.

"I'm sorry that it's only the three of us," JJ said, "but you don't really talk about any friends and I didn't know who else to call."

Emily laughed, "Don't worry about it. This is the best baby shower ever. You could have told me because you know I hate surprises."

"You don't like parties that much either though," Garcia pointed out as she pulled her towards the chair they had set up for her.

The trio talked, opened presents, played games, and ate…a lot. They were sitting in comfortable silence when Emily looked up at the clock.

"Wow, it's already seven?" she asked. "Ladies, I've had so much fun today, I did, but I better get going."

"Yeah, we don't want Hotch to send out a search party for you," JJ joked.

"Haha," Emily laughed as she rolled her eyes.

She stood up and tried to grab what her friends had bought her. Garcia slapped her hand away playfully. "Don't you worry about a thing Em, we'll take all of this to your place tomorrow or the next day okay? It's not going anywhere," she beamed. "I hope you had a great time gumdrop!"

"I did, thank you guys so much for everything. The party, the gifts, the food, JJ it was delicious."

She grabbed her bag and hugged her friends once more as she headed for the door. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too, now be careful alright. We need you to make it home alright," Garcia laughed.

Emily didn't understand what she meant by that but she laughed anyway. She figured it was just a Garcia thing. She smiled and waved to her two friends again as she made her way to her car before strapping in and heading home.

"Why are you so happy?" Emily asked Hotch as she waddled in the house dropping her keys on the table by the door.

"I have a surprise for you," he grinned.

"Oh no Hotch, I don't like surprises. You know that," she groaned.

"I promise Emily, this surprise you will."

"I doubt it," she mumbled. Hotch walked up behind her and put a blindfold over her eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me? I really don't like where this is headed."

"Breathe. It won't be that bad," he laughed. After making sure the blindfold was secure he guided her by her shoulders to the steps then instructed her to go up the stairs.

"You couldn't have put the blindfold on _after _I went up the steps?" she complained.

"Nope, where would the fun in that be?"

"You can't tell right now but I'm giving you one of your famous glares."

Hotch let out another laugh. "It's worth it." He stopped them in front of a room and pushed the door open. He guided her into the middle of the room. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I'm kind of scared."

Hotch untied the blindfold and removed it. "Open your eyes."

Emily did as she was told and her mouth dropped open. "Oh…my…God!" she whispered. She looked around the room and wanted to cry. The walls were painted pink and all the furniture she had bought a while ago was put together and set up in the room. The mobile above the crib had pink and purple butterflies. The border around the room was Cinderella's Castle. There were a few more pieces of furniture she didn't buy and a white rocking chair sat next to the crib. Emily turned to face Hotch who had the biggest smile on his face. "You did all of this?" she asked in belief.

"Well Morgan, Reid and Dave helped of course, but it was my idea yeah. Do you like it?" he wondered hopeful.

"Like it?" she repeated. "Hotch, I absolutely love it. It's better than I ever hoped for. It's beautiful. When did you do all this?"

"Well JJ and Garcia have been helping out by taking you out to get pampered and taking you out to dinner. The baby shower was the last of it. I wasn't sure if the castle was what you wanted. When you talked about a border you said or something like that but I thought the castle looked good so I went with that but if you don't like it we can change it," he rambled on.

"I don't want to change a thing. It's all wonderful. It's so beautiful." Emily walked up to Hotch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much. I love it."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to say you like it if you don't. We can change it all if you don't like something."

Emily laughed against his neck. "Shut up, it's gorgeous. Thank you."

Hotch returned her hug. "You are very welcome. Oh, I also bought her something," he added as Emily moved away.

"You didn't have to buy anything Hotch. Decorating her room was _more_ than enough."

Hotch waved his hand. "Don't be crazy." He walked over to the crib and pulled out a doll with long black hair and bangs. "When I was younger I had the greatest grandmother ever. Grandma Abby." He said with a huge smile on his face. "She had a doll made for me that looked exactly like my mother. Hair, eyes, the works. The day she gave it to me she placed it on the shelf and said that whenever I was sad or I missed my mom because she wasn't home I could look at the doll and everything would be okay because I would think of her. That doll helped me through some long nights and I always loved my grandmother more for getting that doll made for me. So I figured you could save this for her for when she gets older and she can play with her. I'm assuming she's going to look just like you and I thought of you when I saw the doll so I figured it could be like her mini-me. Do you like it?" he asked in an uncertain tone.

Emily took the doll from his hands and played with her hair. "Yes Hotch," she informed him with tears filling her eyes. She looked closer at the doll and blinked. "Wow, she really does look like me."

"I know! It's weird!" he chuckled.

Emily again wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "You are a great man Hotch," she smiled.

"I try." Emily laughed then placed a soft kiss against his cheek before pulling away. Hotch felt his cheeks burning and quickly looked away. "And one more thing."

"Oh my God, there's more?" she asked completely shocked. "Hotch you gotta stop."

He pulled out a book and opened it. "When you pick a name you can have it customized on any design of wood you want and I can hang it up on the wall."

Emily grabbed onto Hotch's hand. "Thank you. Seriously Hotch, I appreciate all of this. It's amazing. You shouldn't have but it's beautiful. Thank you so much." The tears that were threatening to escape since she first laid eyes on the room spilled over and cascaded down her cheeks as she silently cursed her hormones.

Hotch nodded. "Of course," he said as his large hand cupped her face and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

Emily sat in the rocking chair and looked around the room. "Now I guess the only thing left to do is pick a name," she said as she ran her hand absentmindedly over her large stomach.

"Any ideas?"

"No clue," she laughed. "Will you help me?"

Hotch smiled, bringing the dimples into play. "I'd be honored."

"Good, because I don't want to scar the kid with a hideous name," she chuckled.

"That's what we'll do after dinner. We'll go through baby names and pick something amazing."

"God Hotch what would I do without you?" she sighed.

"Probably go insane," he deadpanned.

"I don't doubt that!" she smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some food." Hotch held out his hands which Emily grabbed onto and he lifted her from the rocking chair with ease.

"Yes," she groaned. "I'm starving."

"What else is new?" he mumbled which got him a punch in the arm. "Sorry," he chuckled.

The duo finished up dinner and they relaxed on the sofa trying to rack their brains for good baby names. Emily groaned in frustration, growing more and more upset with herself for not having a good name coming to her mind.

"Isabella?"

"Olivia?"

"Emma?"

"Naomi?"

"Sahara?"

Emily shot Hotch a dirty look. "Are you kidding me? You want me to name my baby girl after the freaky girl from the Ring?" Her eyes bugged out which caused Hotch to chuckle.

"Sorry, I've never seen it."

Emily gasped loudly when realization hit her and fresh tears started to pool her eyes. "Oh my God Hotch, my little girl is going to have long dark hair and she's going to be pale _just_ like the girl from the movie. What if she's crazy like that and kills people in seven days after watching a video?" Emily panicked.

Hotch grabbed a hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. "Calm down, she's not going to kill people Emily. It was a movie, which apparently you are never allowed to watch again. Breathe."

Emily does as she's told before blurting out a new name to make her think of something else. "Madison?"

"McKenzie?" Hotch paused as he watched Emily contemplate the name he just said before she said another one.

"Victoria?"

"Monica?"

"Rachel?"

"Beth?"

"Nicole? Nikki for short?"

"Anne?"

"Shannon?"

"Sarah?"

"Hannah?"

"Daisy?"

"Is this as frustrating for you as it is for me?" Emily asked Hotch with a loud groan.

"Picking the perfect name is difficult Emily, it takes time."

"We just named like 20 names and I don't like any of them really."

"You paused when I said McKenzie," he pointed out.

Emily tilted her head to the side. "It is a pretty name, but," she shrugged, "I just don't know." Emily rubbed her hand over her belly and sighed. "I just want the perfect name Hotch because she's going to be perfect," she told him shyly.

"You still have time to figure it out Emily. You don't have to pick the name right now. She can be baby girl Prentiss right after she's born until you figure it out. Don't worry so much, it'll come to you," he told her as he placed one of his hands over hers on her stomach.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"The baby room for one, and for helping me pick out a name. I know it's difficult to deal with me since I want everything to be perfect but you're putting up with me and I appreciate it."

"You're not difficult to deal with," he smiled.

Emily rolled her eyes and patted his hand, "no need to lie to me Hotch." They sat in comfortable silence trying to think of more baby names but nothing came to mind. Before long Hotch felt Emily's head rest on his shoulder and he saw that she had fallen asleep. A smile graced his lips as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head before he rested his head against hers and found himself falling into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily stepped out of the shower, wrapped a large towel around her body and leaned against the sink. Getting a shower was her least favorite activity nowadays. It was so much work and afterwards she was always tired and just wanted a nap. Her hand rubbed slow soothing circles along her belly trying desperately to calm her baby girl down, she had been kicking non stop since she woke up.

Five minutes passed before she slowly started to dry off and put her clothes on. She managed to put on her boy shorts, a blue skirt and her bra before she felt pain and a rush of water. She gasped loudly, and not realizing the state she was in called out to the only one she could.

"HOTCH!" she yelled. Emily looked down at the floor then screamed again, "HOTCH!"

Hotch ran into the bathroom and was completely thrown off when he saw Emily standing there in her bra. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her chest until she said his name again. He looked into her eyes and asked quickly, "what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" He rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders doing everything in his power to keep his hands and eyes right where they were.

"I think…um…my water broke Hotch," her words stumbled out and she gauged his reaction. His eyes grew wide and a large smile broke out across his face. He pulled her into a tight hug, his excitement completely overwhelming him.

"I'll go grab your bag and your shoes, and I'll call Jessica so she can watch Jack, we'll drop him off on the way to the hospital," he rambled on quickly before Emily grasped his hand in her own and halted his words and his actions. He turned to face her and saw that she was crying. "Emily," he took a step closer, "why are you crying?"

Emily quickly shook her head causing her wet hair to sway side to side. "I'm not ready for this Hotch. I thought I had more time. What if I'm a bad mother, what if I screw her up? Oh my God, what if I'm _my _mother?" she cried out as more tears escaped her eyes.

Hotch cupped her head in between his hands and made her look at him. "Emily stop! You are ready for this, you were _born_ for this. You know what to do and I have no doubt about your abilities, so stop stressing out. This is going to be an amazing day. Today is the day where little baby girl Prentiss is going to enter the world. This is the day you've been looking forward to." Emily sniffled and Hotch brushed her tears off of her cheeks. "I need you to focus Emily, I need you to stay with me and we'll be okay. Can you do that?"

Emily nodded her head slowly. Hotch tucked her hair behind her ear before stepping away. "Okay here is what we're going to do," he started slowly. "I need you to put on a shirt," Emily's eyes widen at his words then quickly looked down as she realized that she didn't put a shirt on. She felt her face redden and she wanted to die. Her boobs looked enormous in this bra. Hotch bit back a chuckle as he realized that Emily didn't realize that she didn't have a shirt on. "I'll grab you new clothes so you can change. Then come into your bedroom and I'll have shoes ready for you. I'm going to call Jessica so she knows Jack will be there then I'm going to take you to the hospital so you can have this baby."

When Hotch didn't say anything Emily nodded her head and then reached for the shirt she had sitting on the sink. Hotch turned to walk out of the bathroom and Emily quickly threw the shirt over her head. She looked into the mirror at her beat read face. How embarrassing she thought. No wonder he was looking down when he first rushed into the bathroom. She gazed at her reflection again and knew that she was ready to have this baby. She was ready to hear the first cry, and see her baby girl's eyes for the first time. She smiled to herself then waddled quickly into her bedroom to find Hotch standing there with her shoes in his hand.

"Sit," he instructed. She did as she was told and Hotch got down on one knee and put her shoes on her feet. He stood up then pulled her up beside him. "Jack," he yelled as they left the bathroom.

Jack ran into the hallway and greeted the pair. "Is the baby coming Emmy?" he asked quickly as he ran ahead of the two down the stairs.

"Yes Jack. The baby is coming," Emily said.

"I can't wait to meet her. Why can't I come with you? Don't you think the baby wants to meet me to?"

"I would love for you to come Jack, but you won't be allowed back into the room with me and you'll get bored sitting around for the baby to come. And of course she wants to meet you." Emily informed the curious boy."In fact she's trying to…OW!" Emily cried out as she grabbed a hold of Hotch's hand tightly.

"Emmy?" Jack yelled.

"Jack can you grab Emily's bag for me, and go wait by the door?" When his son stood there worried about the raven haired woman that he has come to love Hotch practically yelled. "Jack! I need you to get her bag and wait by the door. She is going to be fine. I promise, she'll be fine. We just need to get her to the hospital so she can push the baby out." Jack nodded his head and ran to grab Emily's bag that was sitting by the chair in the dinning room before heading to the door to wait anxiously.

Hotch turned his full attention to the pregnant woman squeezing his hand. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt Hotch," she whispered.

"I know, but we have to go." They walked as quickly as they could to the front door and Emily put a huge smile on her face when she saw Jack, which the young boy returned. She sighed softly when she realized he relaxed when he saw she was okay.

The trio made their way to the car. Hotch helped Emily in and then strapped Jack in before hopping into the car and putting it into reverse. He made it to Jessica's in record time. He quickly got Jack out, let him give Emily a kiss and a hug before sprinting up to Jessica's open door. He hugged Jack goodbye and told him he'd be back soon before thanking Jessica and returning to the car. As they pulled away Emily looked up at Jessica and was surprised when she raised her hand and waved goodbye with a small smile. Emily returned the action before trying to focus her breathing.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked as he quickly shot her a look.

"Good."

"We're almost there Emily." When she didn't say anything he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Don't lie to me."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed as she rubbed a hand over her stomach. "Did you say something to Jessica?" she wondered out loud.

Hotch swerved slightly which caused all of Emily's focus to turn to the man beside her. "Maybe."

"What did you say?" she asked.

Hotch cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I just told her that she didn't need to look after me and that I could take care of myself. That you were an important part in my life and she needed to stay out of everything." He paused for a moment before chancing a look at Emily. She had a look on her face that he's never seen before and it made him wonder what that emotion was. "Why do you ask?"

Emily shrugged, "She waved and smiled at me as we pulled away, and considering how our last discussion went when I saw her I wasn't expecting that." The two drove in silence before Emily spoke up again. "Thanks Hotch."

Hotch gave her a quizzical look but didn't ask what for or say anything in return, he just quickly pulled up to the hospital and jumped out of his car and ran to her side. He grabbed her bag by her feet and slung it over his shoulder as one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her hand. They walked into the hospital and went straight for the nurse's desk.

"Hi, my friend's water just broke."

The nurse looked up and nodded. She paged someone and another nurse came out with a wheelchair which Emily happily sat down into. The nurse started to push Emily towards the delivery area before she stopped abruptly.

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked Hotch.

"No," he shook his head sadly, "I'm not."

She stopped his movement with her hands. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room."

The joy Hotch was feeling since Emily told him her water broke died in his chest. He wasn't going to see Emily's baby girl being born. He wasn't going to get to witness it. Hotch had stood beside her the entire time and now when she was really going to need him he wasn't going to be there for her.

The nurse started to roll Emily away when the brunette realized Hotch was no longer with her.

"Wait!" she called out. When the nurse didn't stop Emily reached out and grabbed onto one of the door handles and yelled "STOP!"

The nurse did as she was told and Emily tried to stand up. Hotch saw this and ran towards her. "Emily what are you doing?" he asked concerned.

She turned her head towards the nurse. "If he doesn't come in there with me I'm not having this baby. I will keep my legs together until you have to let him in."

The nurse gave her a disbelieving look. "It's policy that the father of the baby is allowed in or someone who is blood, but not a 'friend.'" She said with an attitude.

Emily felt her temper bubbling up and she knew the outcome was not going to be pretty. "The father doesn't want anything to do with my baby," she yelled, "and I swear if you don't let him come with me I am not pushing this baby out. Understand?"

The nurse's eyes grew wide at the hysterical pregnant woman. "Okay, no problem. Sir, you can come with us but I need you to sit down ma'am," she directed towards Emily.

Emily plopped back down in the wheelchair and grabbed onto Hotch's hand. She wasn't going to risk losing him again. "Thank you," she mumbled to the nurse.

The nurse got Emily into a gown and situated then got her onto a bed. She said she would be in occasionally to check on her and see how far along she was, which left Hotch and Emily alone to deal with the contractions.

Hotch tried desperately to get Emily's mind off of the pain she was going to be in but it wasn't working much for her. He tried rubbing her back and massaging her shoulders, talking to her about nothing in particular and nothing seemed to help. After 20 minutes of continuous contractions each one worse than the last Emily wanted to quit.

Emily felt a sharp contraction coming up and she tried her best to breathe through it but she ended up screaming. Hotch rested his hand on her shoulder which caused Emily to glare at him.

"Em, it's okay. Breathe through it. It'll be okay."

"It'll be okay? It'll be okay?" she yelled. "I'm going to be pushing a human being out of me and you think it's going to be okay? It's going to fucking hurt Hotch and until you go through this pain," she yelled again as another contraction hit, "I advise you to shut up!"

The pain subsided and Emily fell back into her pillows then turned her head back to Hotch. "I'm sorry Hotch. I really am. You've been so good to me for the past six months and here I am yelling at you. I'm so sorry."

Hotch grasped her hand tightly and wiped her bangs to the side so her forehead could get some cool air. "Don't worry about it. It hurts, I get that, and I'm the closest thing here that you can vent to. Don't worry about it." He bent down and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

This small action caused tears to well up in Emily's eyes and spill down her cheeks. Hotch arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" he wondered.

"You're so sweet to me Hotch and here I am being a total bitch towards you and you doing nice gestures just makes me feel like an even bigger asshole!" she whined.

Hotch chuckled. "Emily calm down, it's okay."

She sniffled, "Damn hormones. Can you promise me something Hotch?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Of course. Anything."

"No matter what I say to you. No matter how snappy I may get, just promise you'll stay with me until the end. Until my little girl is born," she closed her eyes briefly. "I can't do this alone."

Hotch ran his hand over her stomach. "You're not alone Em. I haven't left you alone during your pregnancy and I'm not going to leave you alone as you give birth." He shrugged, "even afterwards I doubt I'll be leaving you alone, since you know we live together," he smiled.

More tears sprung to her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to leave her. She could call him every name in the book, throw things at him and it wouldn't matter. He wasn't going to leave. She sat up as best she could and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"You're the greatest man I've ever known Hotch. Do you know that? You deserve so much better, so much more."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly against her ear.

"You deserve a family Hotch. Someone who sees how amazing you are, and instead you chose to have me move in with you. Don't you realize that means the chances of you finding happiness again are slim to none? And I'm that reason?"

Hotch smiled against her neck as his arms tightened around her waist. "I am happy Emily. You make me happy. And well we may not technically be a family but you are my family Emily. You, Jack and this little girl, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Emily sniffled then placed a small kiss on his cheek before pulling away and gripping the sheets on her bed as another contraction hit. Hotch talked her through it and after she was done she smiled. "You're amazing," she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

_I was going to make this the last chapter but it was getting pretty freaking long and there was still a lot left to write so I decided to split it up. I need to give a huge shout out and thanks to my buddy Celia who helped me pick a name for this little girl. And we must think alike considering we were thinking of middle names and thought of the same exact name. Weird! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter!_

"Alright Miss Prentiss, I need for you to push for me again," the doctor said softly.

Emily let out a loud whine, "I can't! I'm tired! Can't you just reach up there and pull her down?"

Hotch let out a chuckle which caused Emily to glare at him. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It doesn't work like that," the doctor smiled.

"First time for everything," Emily cried out as she grasped Hotch's hand in hers in a death grip and pushed for what felt like the millionth time. Hotch bit back a groan at the pain his hand was feeling, knowing that she was in much more pain than he was.

"I see the top of the head, one more big push and you'll be done. On three!"

Emily looked up at Hotch and he nodded his head. "You can do this Emily. I'm here for you, all the way! One more big push and your baby will be here." Emily's eyes filled with tears, and Hotch smiled. "One more push."

Emily nodded her head and turned her head back towards the doctor. "Start counting doc."

"One…two…three."

Emily pushed with all she had. She knew having a baby would hurt, but she didn't know it was this painful. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but everything flew out once she heard the first cry from her daughter. Emily gasped as the doctor held up her baby so she could see her. The nurse wrapped her baby up in a blanket after cleaning her off and handed her to an eager mother.

Emily bit her lip. "She's perfect," she whispered as she gazed down at her little girl.

Hotch looked down at Emily holding her baby girl and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Emily was sweaty, her hair matted to her forehead and her cheeks. Her face was flushed and she looked exhausted and all that he thought at that moment was how beautiful she looked. He saw the gaze in her eyes as she watched her baby and he knew at that moment that there wouldn't be anything she wouldn't do for that little girl. Emily finally looked up at Hotch and smiled. Before anything could be said the nurse came back to get the baby to take her to make sure everything was alright.

Emily laid back against her pillow and sighed. "You should try to get some sleep," Hotch suggested.

Letting her eyes droop shut she nodded slowly and before she knew it she was out like a light with a small smile gracing her face.

Emily opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to the left and saw Hotch gazing down at her daughter who was asleep in what Emily liked to call the plastic cribs for babies. Emily sat up which caused Hotch's attention to leave the little girl.

"Hey," he whispered with a grin.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Did you hold her?"

Hotch gave her a weary look. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed."

"Tell me you're joking," Emily deadpanned.

Hotch shook his head. "I didn't want to hold her if you wanted to hold her first."

"I did hold her first remember? Of course you can hold her. You never have to ask." Emily shook her head in disbelief, "I swear you're going crazy Hotch," she laughed as he slowly picked the baby up and sat on the bed. Emily scooted down closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "She's beautiful," she said lightly.

"She looks like you," Hotch informed her.

"You think?" Emily asked.

"The hair is you all the way. Look how dark it is. And the nose."

Emily smiled brightly and ran her fingers lightly over her daughter's cheeks. Hotch turned his head towards Emily. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, ecstatic, scared all at the same time," she answered truthfully.

"What are you scared of?"

"Messing up. Doing something wrong, not teaching her the right things. Losing her," she whispered. "Hotch I never thought I could love someone so much, and having just met them, but I love this little girl more than anything," she confessed.

"I don't blame you. Isn't that right little girl?" he said quietly to the baby.

"Abigail Marie."

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Her name is Abigail Marie Prentiss."

Hotch grinned. "Abigail?"

Emily nodded. "When you talked about your grandmother you spoke with such love and devotion. I knew she meant something to you. I want _her_ to mean something to you. Then later that night I realized how much I loved that name but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It is, and she does mean something to me," he gushed.

Emily looked him in the eyes again. "Is it okay that I used Abigail?"

Hotch grinned. "Of course Em."

"And I can also call her Abby for short."

Silence passed between them as they both stared at Abby before Emily broke the silence. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything." She wrapped her hand tightly around his bicep. "For reacting the way you did when I told you I was pregnant. For being there for me as a friend. The doctor's appointments. The morning sickness. My mood swings. Finding a place to move in together, the baby room, her name. All of it." She turned her head to face his again. "Thank you for being you. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

Hotch turned to look at her and was genuinely surprised when Emily closed the small distance between their lips and placed a firm, sweet, lingering kiss upon his lips. They pulled apart and smiled at each other before returning their gaze back to Abby who was still sleeping peacefully in Hotch's arms.

The team rushed into Emily's room which interrupted the happy moment for the duo. Emily looked over at her friends and smiled brightly. Her smile faded however when she saw the look in Garcia's eyes.

"Hey guys," she tried.

Garcia marched right up to the bed and whispered sharply so she wouldn't disturb the baby, "Is that all you have to say to us?"

Emily arched an eyebrow then looked over at Hotch silently asking if she was supposed to say something else to her. "Um...the baby is sleeping?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "How about a phone call telling us that you went into labor? Huh? How about a text message even. I would have settled for that."

Horror crossed her face as she turned to Hotch once again. "I didn't call her," she whispered even though she didn't have to.

Hotch shook his head, "Neither did I," he confessed.

Her gaze found Garcia's again and she bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Pen, I wasn't thinking." A moment of silence passed then Emily tilted her head. "So wait, if I didn't call and Hotch didn't call...how did you know I went into labor?"

"JACK! Apparently he's the grown up in the situation. He thought we would like to know!"

"Garcia it was my fault. Emily wasn't in any shape to be thinking about calling anyone. I should have and I forgot. I'm sorry."

Garcia's face softened a bit. It wasn't everyday her stoic boss apologized.

"And if it makes you feel any better you wouldn't have been able to come back with me. I had to beg them to let Hotch come back with me."

Hotch let out a small chuckle. "In fact she threatened to keep her knees together until they did let me back because she wasn't having the baby by herself."

The team laughed, and Morgan took a step forward. "Can I hold her?"

Emily smiled brightly at him. "Of course." Morgan walked up to Hotch and he placed the child in his arms and Morgan's face lit up.

"She's beautiful Emily."

"Thanks."

"Did you pick a name?" Reid asked.

"I did." Morgan took a seat on the bed next to Emily and she moved closer to him then she felt Hotch's hands lightly rub her back and she felt herself leaning into his touch. "Abigail Marie."

JJ smiled, "That's a beautiful name Em, and she looks just like you." The rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"Thanks everybody."

"How are you feeling gumdrop?" Garcia asked as she brushed some of Emily's hair out of her face.

"Okay. I'm a little tired, but I'm good." She left out the part where she was scared.

Garcia carefully took Abby from Morgan and grinned. "I can't wait to dress you up! We're going to have so much fun!" Garcia continued to ramble on as she whispered softly to the baby. "And then we'll have sleepovers and what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Hey!"

Garcia looked over at Emily, "Excuse me I'm trying to talk to my little Barbie doll, do you mind?"

Emily's mouth dropped open. Garcia was already trying to corrupt her daughter. She shot Hotch a scared look and he resisted the urge to laugh. All he did was continue to rub her back.

Finally the team left and went their separate ways, and before Hotch and Emily could talk about anything a very happy little boy ran into the room and hopped onto the bed and crawled onto Emily's lap and threw his arms around her neck for a tight hug.

"How are you feeling Emmy?"

Emily laughed into Jack's ear. "I'm great Jack." She leaned back and looked him in the face. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Hotch picked up Abby from her 'crib' and walked over to the bed. He placed the baby in Emily's waiting arms. Jack's eyes grew wide and he smiled brightly.

"She's so small," he whispered.

"That she is, so you have to be really careful when you hold her okay?"

Jack gasped. "I'm allowed to hold her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course you can hold her. Oh and her name is Abigail, but you can call her Abby if you want to," Emily smiled down at the young boy at her side. "Do you want to hold her now?" Jack nodded his little head and Emily and Hotch told him how to sit on the bed and how to hold his arms. Emily lightly put Abby down into his arms and Jack giggled.

"I can't wait to play with her," he finally said.

The pair shared a look and laughed. "Well buddy," Hotch spoke up, "it's going to be a while before you can play with her. She needs to get a little bigger first, but you can definitely hold her anytime."

"Can I give her a kiss?"

Emily nodded her head. "Of course baby."

Jack bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Abby's forehead. He sat back up straight and smiled. "She's perfect Emmy. You did a good job."

This caused Hotch and Emily to laugh again and share a look. "Thanks Jack. I tried."


	18. Chapter 18

_Alright fans and fools, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it, and thanks to everyone who stuck with me the entire time! I really do appreciate it! I'd also like to thank Celia again for all the help she gave me during this story. I apologize that it took so long for this chapter to be posted, just a lot has been going on and I haven't been in the mood to write, but here you guys go…hope ya'll enjoy!_

A couple days passed and Emily was finally able to go home. The moment the doctor signed her release forms Emily hopped out of bed, did a small dance and started to gather her belongings. The doctor shot Hotch a look and he just shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

"She isn't really a big fan of hospitals," he explained.

"I understand," she smiled. "Well Miss Prentiss, I wish you luck, and congratulations again, you have a beautiful little girl."

Emily looked up from packing her bags long enough to blush lightly, say thanks, then she went right back to packing her bags.

"Do you want all these flowers and balloons Emily?"

Shrugging Emily didn't even look at Hotch, "Feel free to grab whatever your hands can carry. Doesn't really matter to me."

At this statement Hotch had to let out a laugh which caused Emily to look up. "You really wouldn't care if we left everything and just grabbed Abby and the keys would you?"

Emily sent Hotch a glare. "I seem to be missing your point here Hotchner."

He held up his hands in defense, "I don't have one," he smirked as he gathered up the balloons and flowers so he could take them home, because he knew that even though Emily wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible, she did like the flowers and she would never admit to it, but she would regret leaving them.

Emily threw her bag over her shoulder which caused Hotch to roll his eyes, walk up to her and take the bag from her. "I'm not pregnant anymore Hotch, you don't have to be the over protective guy saying I can't carry my own bags anymore," she pointed out.

"I'm not doing that. You just need to carry Abby, and I'm an extra set of hands, that's all." Hotch argued.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?"

"Treating you the way I am. I don't mean it; I just really want to get out of here."

Hotch walked over to Emily and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I know you don't like hospitals, it's no big deal." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, pulled away, then slowly rubbed her arms. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes." Emily walked over and picked Abby up into her arms. Luckily she was peacefully sleeping. Hotch grabbed all of her belongings and the trio made their way to Hotch's car to go home.

After settling in, and having dinner Hotch cleaned up the mess. Hotch watched from the kitchen as Emily quietly sang to Abby with Jack by her side leaning his small head against her arm as he lightly rubbed Abby's back. At that moment he knew he would never let anything happen to these three people. He would never let anything tear them apart because even if they weren't one technically or officially they were a family. A family that he would do anything to keep. Hotch walked into the living room and sat on the other side of Jack. Abby slept peacefully on her mother's chest and Jack was slowly closing his eyes as he listened to Emily's humming. Emily looked over at Hotch and smiled as he brushed some stray hair out of her face.

"Do you want me to go put her in her crib?" he asked softly.

Emily looked down at Abby then over at Jack and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I just want to stay here for a little while longer."

Smiling softly Hotch whispered, "Whatever you want."

The two sat in comfortable silence as the younger two drifted off to sleep. An hour passed and Emily signaled to Hotch for him to move Jack towards him so she could stand. Emily walked up the stairs to the nursery. Placing Abby gently into her crib and covering her up in her pink blanket, Emily stood frozen in her spot. She was unable to tear her eyes away from her baby girl.

"Em?" Hotch called from the doorway.

Emily twirled around quickly to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You've been up here for fifteen minutes."

Emily blushed lightly. "Yeah, I'm great, I didn't know it was that long. I just," she paused, searching for the right words, "can't stop staring at her. I love her so much," she confessed.

Hotch closed the distance between them and stood at her side and gazed down into the crib at the peaceful little girl. "She is beautiful," Hotch smiled. "She's going to have to beat guys away when she gets older."

Cringing slightly, "Don't say that!" Emily started. "I don't want to have to start worrying about keeping her locked away just yet."

Hotch let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll be here to keep her safe."

"Really?" Emily asked unsure.

They locked eyes. "Of course, I'm here for as long as you need me," he took a step closer, "for as long as you want me and I hope you'll want me for a pretty long time because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Smiling brightly at the confession, she looked down at Abby again. "I think we're going to make a great pair," she told him. "Between the two of us, I don't think we can mess her up."

Hotch moved his body so he stood behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I think between the two of us, the world won't know what hit them when it comes to her."

Relaxing into his embrace, she let out a sigh. "I can't wait to be the mother that I always dreamed of being," she spoke softly.

Placing a gentle kiss on her neck Hotch smirked, "You're going to be great Emily, and Abby will be ecstatic when she's old enough to realize how amazing her mother is! She'll tell all her friends how cool you are, and everyone will be so jealous."

Letting out a chuckle Emily placed her hands firmly on top of Hotch's on her stomach. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Emily turned her head to look into his eyes and she slowly closed the gap between their mouths. Her lips lingered on his as she cupped his cheek with her hand. Pulling apart Hotch stared into Emily's big brown eyes in shock. Smiling at his expression Emily placed her forehead against his, "I think I kind of love you," she whispered.

Tightening his grip around her waist and leaning in for another short sweet kiss, Hotch pulled back and smiled. "I think I kind of love you too Emily." He paused for a moment trying to remember the words she spoke to him a few weeks ago. When they finally came to him he smiled softly. "I can't wait for someday to arrive."

"You and me both," Emily chuckled as she turned back to look at her baby girl who just stirred and she enjoyed the moment they were in. The one where she had a beautiful baby girl who was now her world, while she stood in the arms of the man who either now or later could and would do anything in his power to make her dreams come true. Hotch definitely wasn't the only one who couldn't wait for someday to hurry up and get here. Until then she knew everything was going to be okay. In her heart she knew Abby was going to make this mother gig easy on her, and having Hotch around she knew was going to make it even better.


End file.
